Attack on Void (english version)
by Anderel Amaro
Summary: In the middle of the war, with a weakened Marley and a failed mission, something has arrived to this planet. The Adeptus Mechanicus has arrived to this world. Now, with the end of the era of the Titans Marley must face a much greater nightmare, because in the grim darkness of the far future, there is only war.
1. The fall of marley

This work is fiction only. Warhammer 40K and attack on titan belong to their respective owners

Over the campfire the pot finally boiled, it gave off the smell of freshly made tea. The fragrance that would be relaxing spread through the small makeshift camp. Three iron cups were filled; the tea would suit someone on a cold night, especially if it was on cold rock and fifty meters above a wall.

The war chief Zeke sipped his hot drink, letting himself be calmed a little after everything that had happened. In front of him there were two other young men, two Marleyian warriors, sent to this place a long time ago on a mission, which apparently had failed.

"Well," he said, Zeke. "What are you waiting for? Waiting for get it cold? "He spoke to the two warriors who were hesitant to take the cups. Their looks were somber and their faces showed the shame they had suffered for having failed their mission. But finally, more out of obedience than politeness, they drank from their iron cups.

They spent a while watching the fire without saying a word, the atmosphere was too heavy for a conversation. Both warriors had delivered their reports regarding everything they had seen and Zeke had calmly assimilated everything that had happened. The capture of Annie, the progenitor titan in Eren and, in addition, another subject that had been lost for some time. A woman, named Ymir, who was fast asleep in one of the tents.

"I understand you they failed, after all, we knew the risk that could come from attacking King Fritz and taking the power. However, it is not an excuse to feel that way and not think otherwise. "

Once again the oddly sympathetic words of war chief Zeke made Reiner more nervous. He expected to receive a punishment, probably death. However, the war chief had been an understanding man, listening to what had happened during these years since they had infiltrated the walls after breaking their doors and letting a horde of titans enter in.

"We cannot help it," Reiner said. "After all, we lost a golden opportunity to regain the power of the first titan for Marley."

"I understand ... Marley ..." There it was again, a strangely melancholic voice coming from the war chief. Reiner did not understand the reason for this tone of voice; he doubted much that his superior had betrayed Marley and fled. However, he did not stop wondering the meaning of that state.

Finally, he gathered enough courage and decided to face the doubts. "Sir. Has something happened?"

The question was asked carefully, Reiner tried to be as subtle as possible. He did not understand what was happening to his commander, even asking him could be dangerous, however, the mood in Zeke did not change.

"Actually ... yes." He did not speak for a long time, just watched the fire while burning the wood. After several minutes he finally spoke. "Marley ... Marley is gone."

"WHAT?!" The sudden response had made such an impression on him that Reiner had thrown away his metal mug. "What does it mean!? What happened?!"

Even Berthold was stunned by such an answer; he had run out of words when receiving such incredible news.

"Calm down," Zeke said. "I have not finished."

After making another pause looking at the fire, Zeke continued. "What I have told you is not technically true. Marley still exists, but it is not as it was previously known. There have passed ... certain events in the last months that have changed everything ... even all we knew. "

Although those words had calmed Reiner a little, he still felt uneasy and with even more new questions to which he could not give them answers. What had happened since they left? This island did not have anything like radios or any method of communication that would allow them to make contact with the rest of the world, for that reason there was no way they knew what had been happening out there.

Zeke threw a new branch into the fire and made sure that Ymir was still sound asleep, which confirmed it by her breathing and snoring. Then his expression changed, the calm and understanding war chief of a moment ago was gone and in his place was the serious face of an officer about to give a very important order.

"Listen carefully," Zeke said. "What I am going to tell you is a very top secret matter; there are only two people apart from me who know about this. If you are not ready to listen to it then I have no need to continue with this. "

Berthold and Reiner tensed, they did not know what this was all about, but by the appearance of things this was big, very big. Maybe even too much for themselves. But both agreed to the question of their commander, they could not refuse in any way.

"This will not be repeated." Zeke advised." Everything started six months ago..."

[X]

Theo Maggath scattered the documents on the table. There were not only reports, several color photographs, taken with the best quality so far mixed in with several reports, all pointing to a particular objective.

"How reliable are these photographs?" He asked to one of the people who were also in this place.

"They were all taken by the three most advanced observatories in the country twelve hours ago. We continue to monitor this phenomenon and present new reports in the next few hours. "A woman, dressed in a lab coat, adjusted her glasses after answering the questions of the commander-in-chief of Marley's army.

"The situation on the front gets worse and now this." Maggath spat after dropping the bloc of sheets containing several photographs. All of them showed something in particular. Four objects, orbiting the planet's atmosphere. The only things that Maggath could resemble them to were huge iron ships.

Covered in metal, all these ships orbiting in the sky had an unusual shape. Two of these were covered in a black color with red details; strange objects similar to guns covered the whole body of them. And a strange style gave them shape. The other two were also quite different. Of the same color, however, they seemed to carry immense cathedrals of Gothic style, and, like the other two ships, they were armed to the teeth.

But there was something else that caught his attention. Located on the side of those ships was a symbol, looking closely you could see the symbol of a gear with a skull in the center. He had no idea what that symbol did meant, he could only expect for the answer of high command with respect to these ships.

[X]

For the umpteenth time Maggath sighed, again wishing for not being here.

In the capital of Marley a great stir arose. Finally, after so long, the Tybur family would give a public message. This had been of last minute and without warning to many people. However, a good number of spectators had gathered eager to see who was the leader of this family so recognized not only on Marley, but on the rest of the world.

"Wanting to get back to the front so fast?" Asked the voice of a young man. Turning, Maggath was met by none other than Willy Tybur, the current leader of this family which was the one that controlled all Marley from the shadows.

"Just wanting this to end quickly, the more time we lose here is less time to prepare."

"I understand you," Willy said calmly. "But this is necessary. This new enemy that has emerged has left us with a few options. It's only a matter of time before they get here. "

Indeed. The reason is that only a few days ago a radio-encrypted transmission from those ships in orbit had arrived. The message was the following:

 _ **In the name of the Omnissiah, The Emperor of mankind. He, who rules on his golden throne.**_

 _ **Greetings we give in the name of absolute knowledge. Brotherhood we offer in the name of the human species. We who seek in the name of the Omnissiah the knowledge spread from long ago over the galaxy.**_

 _ **You who, like that knowledge, have separated from the strength of humanity, but have nevertheless prospered.**_

 _ **The Adeptus Mechanicus will descend to your world. We seek lost knowledge, but also that knowledge that was lost in the fragments of humanity over the stars.**_

 _ **But a warning we give, the hostility can only be paid in the same way.**_

At first that message had relieved everyone, they did not know exactly what this 'Adeptus Mechanicus' did meant but with so little information it was hard to come up with an idea. These beings that identified themselves as humans did not seem to want to start a conflict, they were even willing to send a representative to discuss diplomatic matters.

That was where the problem had fallen back.

In effect, this Adeptus Mechanicus had sent an ambassador, apparently one who called himself 'Tech-priest' 035K177 Plubrem. This had announced that he would arrive on a Valkyrie near the border east of Marley.

However, the orders had not been well transmitted, either interference or any other reason. The order had not reached a regiment located on the eastern border of Marley.

And so, some very stupid colonel had confused these ambassadors, and thinking that they belonged to the titans or to some enemy country, they had begun to shoot at them.

Such stupidity was rewarded with the total annihilation of that regiment. Of the only two survivors of a regiment of five thousand men, they had described humanoid beings with a strange appearance. Mysterious beings covered with metal and different unknown devices, they carried even more rare and powerful weapons that ended with men by hundreds and devastated everything in their path. The two who had survived had gone mad and one of them committed suicide shortly after delivering his report.

This had happened two days ago and after being discussed it was decided that they could have started a war, which was the last thing they wanted.

Zeke Jaeger lit a cigarette and adjusted his glasses. He was buried in his thoughts as he remembered all the information that had been given to him. A new force that had possibly arrived from another world, a new civilization, an intelligent and advanced race. There were few ideas or hypotheses about life on other planets, only a handful of people cared to think about that. And now that force seemed to threaten not only Marley, but this whole world.

That's why he was here. This public announcement would also be witnessed by ambassadors from various countries of the world. So to be the guardian of these officials was his obligation and that of Pieck.

[X]

"Doing something like this right now is not the wisest thing to do," she said in her usual calm and passive tone. "Such an event would be an easy and very juicy target for them."

"You're right." Zeke nodded. "However, it is something that the Tybur family must do to unite the world to confront this possible enemy. Perhaps you have also noticed, but the world is moving forward and soon the strength of the titans will be surpassed. We could not stand alone. "

It was a secret affair, but the truth was that Marley was losing his strength. Recently the country of the Middle East had declared war and things were not going very well at the front. With only two warriors the country's forces had diminished and their enemies were willing to take advantage of this weakness.

Finally, it was Willy Tybur's turn to speak in front of the audience and everyone. He began with the story of Eldia, the war that lasted so many years and led the people of Eldia to a series of victories and a supposed order imposed on the other races. He speak of how King Fritz had taken his people to shut themselves up on Paradis Island along with the Titan power to never threaten the world again. Of how until this moment he was still there, waiting for the redemption of the sin of his people. And above all, he spoke of the ten million of colossal titans that would destroy the world once they awoke from their lethargy.

"Such danger has threatened us for so long!" Willy spoke with such passion that he seemed to speak with the voice of a chosen one by a divine force. "Nevertheless! An even greater danger has arrived! More dangerous than Eren Jaeger himself! More deadly than the millions of colossal Titans sleeping!" He shook his fists and his gestures seemed to inspire his audience even more.

"That is why at this moment I declare that we will not kneel before a foreign enemy! Outrageous beings threaten our peace more than ever! Let's unite against them! Against the Adeptus Mechani-! "

Willy Tybur could never finish.

The stage where he was, exploded and burned. The shuddering fire spread throughout the place, engulfing all the officials of the various countries that had gathered there. Crimson lights rained form the sky, the buildings bursting, the sidewalks were boiled and people were disintegrated by the lights of incalculable heat.

It was as if hell itself had descended on to earth.

Then the unknown roar of not only one, but two huge engines roared, subjected to an object with metallic wings that descended from the sky.

It landed and then rose once more. Red, metallic, chromed. This is how they looked. Humanoid beings made of metal, their red sights seemed to sink into the flesh, scanning everything they saw. Their worn and torn robes were crimson and carried weapons that no one had ever seen.

They opened fire over the groups of soldiers and officers who were in the stands. The laser rifles destroyed everyone in their path. Several men had drawn their weapons, pointing in an attempt to defend themselves only to attract the attention of those beings who, with the precision of a machine, judged the dangers and actions to take.

Zeke cut his hand with a knife. The light of a bolt of lightning dazzled the area for a moment followed by the sound of thunder. In a few seconds the flesh and bones took shape and a sixteen-meter beast rose up. A giant, hairy and with long arms appeared.

The Metallic beings seeing this prioritized their targets. They aimed again and bolts of crimson fire impacted the hard skin of the titan beast under Zeke's control. The flesh burned and charred when it received all the damage but it was not enough to stop it.

Zeke ran towards the metallic beings, and raising the arm of his titanic form, hit the ground. The rumble of force seemed to have created an earthquake and crushed several of those metal beings who had perished at the weight of the attack.

The ship that was flying over the area flew towards Zeke. Crimson bolts, equal to those of the metallic beings but thicker crashed against his skin. His chest and head burst and burned and the titan beast collapsed, however, they had not touched the weak point of his neck.

Zeke waited, the ship approached trying to inspect this new factor that had been found. Then Zeke got up, his arms tried to reach the ship to bring it down. He had to act fast before it rose and lost all possibility of winning.

Again the titan's chest was shattered by the laser fire. But this refused to fall; the flesh was put back together and the bones were reformed. Zeke tried to go again for another attack, however this time the ship was at a greater distance. The titan beast was prepared for the crimson rain that would soon fall on him, however, that did not happen. The ship stopped there, it seemed to watch him, as if he were studying it like some kind of new specimen.

After a few minutes that ship rose, turned and went to the sky, disappearing in an instant.

[X]

Maggath approached the titan beast that now was nothing more than the shell of a titan that disintegrated, next to this was Zeke, cleaning his glasses after having descended from the giant.

"Well done." This one said. "If you had not been here they could have finished with all the officers of the high command."

"No," Zeke said. "Mr. Tybur ..."

"We cannot and could not even do anything for it. You minimized the damage, that's worth mentioning. "

Zeke did not say anything, he just stared at the damage that those beings had brought. The wooden stage had been totally destroyed and now it was burning, the streets were full of corpses and the buildings had received considerable damage.

"Yes … however, this cannot be the end." Zeke said as he looked up at the sky.

[X]

989\. M41

Expeditionary fleet of the Adeptus Mechanicus. Light cruiser of the Adeptus Mechanicus, _Mecaníca ignis_.

Magos Tetrael Upsilon took a step forward on the observation bridge of the _Mecaníca ignis_. They had just left the warp and had already found a new system. Something of importance in fact, because after five years of traveling in the sector Nephilim in Segmentum Ultima and without finding much he was beginning to think about switching Segmentum, two poorly relevant xeno species and some systems with only gaseous giants. Maybe in the south he could find better things, or maybe it was just bad luck, to have arrived too late or too early.

He adjusted the prosthetic of his arm again, adjusting and appreciating one of the many gifts that the Omnissiah had given him. His mechadendrites moved from one place to another making the necessary adjustments, taking care to offer the respect that the Machine spirit deserved while uttering the litanies of tuning.

The servitors spoke in binary, warning that they would soon be in the orbit of one of the planets of the system, they also warned him that life had been detected on that world. Something that did not impress Tetrael very much, they had already found planets inhabited by xenos after all; they had simply classified them and left the rest for the Administratum to reclaim the worlds for the Imperium.

He decided to move to his private Manofactorum, hidden in the heart of the ship where few would bother him. He appreciated while walking through one of the designs of the machine god, the ships of the Adeptus Mechanicus were a masterpiece of the Omnissiah, designed with the utmost care and respect for the machine spirit that inhabited the ship. From each plate to each nut, from each cogitator to each cable. Like all Magos, Tetrael could not help but admire such mechanical beauty.

Many servitors went on their way to complete the work assigned to them, he saw Skitarii patrolling from side to side using Taser weapons, watching for the safety of everyone on the ship. He also saw techn-priests, some initiates, other veterans, who performed the correct rites of maintenance of the _Mecanica Ignis_

Before heading to his personal Manofactorum, Tetrael decided to go through the bridge. As the leader of this expeditionary force it was his duty to inspect things and know if anything was wrong. Something that could fail with catastrophic consequences would be that the navigator would fail and end up possessed by a demon of chaos.

The Skitarii Alpha stepped aside when they saw the Magos. The door opened after letting him read his ID and it closed after he entered.

"Magos Tetrael, as always it is an honor to receive you on the bridge." A familiar voice Said to the Magos. When he saw where the voice came from, he recognized the one who greeted him.

 _Captain Melos. It's good to see you too._ Tetrael spoke to the captain of the _Mecanica Ignis_. A man who looked more like a corpse. His flesh was almost disappearing, although he hid it with his robes that covered him. This man seated on the throne of command, merged with the ship, he could feel all the systems of the ship flow through his brain and command them as if he were dealing with his own limbs. The captain smiled, although that smile could be more scary than affective, after all, half of his face was covered in metal, his bionic eye had given him the advantages that the flesh could not and allowed him to see things that otherwise he could not have seen with his original eye, such was the gift of the Omnissiah.

"I was about to call you, Magos. We have captured new information from this new habitable world. "Melos said while making certain adjustments with the tubes and wires connected to his neck and back." And what we have learned can be something interesting at last."

Melos again showed a spooky smile.

"Indeed, we have not found much on this trip. But let me tell you, we have found humans inhabiting that world, and what is more interesting, they do not seem to know about the Imperium or any enemy faction. They also seem to use a very old and impractical kind of vox. "

 _oh ..._ Tetrael just said. It was not necessary to misinterpret it, after all, after abandoning the weakness of the flesh an adept of the Mechanicus had also abandoned part of the ability to show expressions of surprise or shock, however, he had not lost his ability to show that he was curious.

This world inhabited by humans who did not know the Imperium most likely belonged to the ancestors who had spread across the galaxy dozens of millennia ago. If a spike of humanity had fallen here then it meant that in this world there could be a piece of ancient technology or even a standard construction template. It was a really tempting possibility, a SCT was extremely valuable and finding it would not only give more power to the Imperium, but more fame and prestige to anyone who could find it.

His mechadendrites twisted in anticipation. "Prepare a message for these inhabitants. We will bring them the light of the Mechanicum and we will introduce them to the Imperium of Mankind. "

[X]

 _Now, this is really interesting._ Magos Tetrael Said while analyzing the data obtained by the skitarii they had sent. After all, these natives had dared to attack an Adeptus Mechanicus representative and although there were no casualties, it was too much for the adepts of Mars.

Consequently, they had sent skitarii clades to deliver a message, hoping that with this the natives would understand the mistake they had made and soften the annexation to the Imperium that would take place in short time.

 _all of the Hyspasistas' squads that we sent were successful except for these_ said a techno-priest spinning one of his pincers in his mechadendrites.

 _Pretty peculiar I must admit. These creatures are powerful; however, they do not seem endemic to the planet. They could have been created by artificial means._ spoke another adept of the Mechanicus while separating and organizing the data obtained from the creature. A giant or what it seemed like it, with the appearance of a beast and a quite peculiar regenerative capacity.

"I have already sent an astropathic message. The Astra Militarum will not take more than two days to arrive, "said a navigator who was also there." The 703th of Cadia will come first. Plus an armored regiment of Gestmurn, the 25th will come along with the 703th. The Lord General also promised a regiment of Harakoni within a few weeks. "

There was a reason why the Magos Explorator could not simply take the planet. Their fleet had a small amount of skitarii and they had noticed that the world was considerably populated, reaching perhaps four billion inhabitants, four billion with enough technology to use vox and solid ammunition weapons. Neither could he, or rather, he did not want to ask for support from other Adepts of the Mechanicum, it was obvious that if he did some rival Magos would try to get ahead and take away the STC or lost technology hidden in the planet. So he had made a deal with some senior officers and had promised those regiments technology of the Mechanicum and better weapons from his private collection. Of course, better technology would always be welcomed by the regiments of the imperial guard, guaranteeing them a higher survival rate in the wars being waged throughout the galaxy.

With this the meeting ended and everyone went back to their tasks. The tech-priests returned to their posts, some taking transports to return to their ships. The navigator went to his cabin to meditate and study again this sector of the galaxy. Meanwhile Tetrael went to his private manofactorum to continue his investigations.

[X]

"This is going from bad to worse." Maggath could not help but say it after seeing the photographs that had been taken this morning.

There, along with the other four ships, two more had appeared. This time, although similar in appearance to cathedrals, they had the mark of a two-headed eagle. Maggath could not shake the slight tremor in his hand.

The attack of a couple days ago had not only been carried out in the capital of Marley, but also in several parts of the world. Important officials, military bases, world leaders. All had been destroyed by those metal beings that carried such powerful weapons.

Willy Tybur was also a serious loss. Without the leader who controlled and directed Marley they were at a great disadvantage. Fortunately they had not taken the power of the 'titan warhammer' but the Tybur would not let such power to be seen so easily again.

Right now, Marley was the only military force in the world.

Of course, this would have made dance to all those who had to face the constant attacks and threats from foreign countries. Marley's expansionism was assured as well as practically world domination. However, all of that felt like ash in everyone's mouth when they realized that they were the only force that could at least partially defend themselves against the enemies that would probably counterattack in a short time.

Maggath saw through the window, down there, in the streets, a long line of people were walking. Civilians in appearance, but all of them were carrying a heavy burden on their shoulders.

Marley had decided to use half of the population of all the Eldians in the country to turn them into titans, living weapons that were the best tool of war available to the nation. It did not matter if they were men, women or old people; they had taken everyone they needed.

Maggath knew that this was too much, even if it was done of Marley. They would practically throw thousands of lives to death. Toward enemies of whom they knew almost nothing. They were being thrown into a meat grinder.

[X]

Zeke just tried to see through the other side of the trench. There they were. With armor and equipment that he had never seen and carrying weapons he had never heard of there would be something like that.

It seemed strange, even bizarre, and with a reason. Why were they fighting against humans? He wondered again. He didn't knew them, he had not known anything about them until just a few weeks ago, and even the strangeness and astonishment could not be separated from knowing that these humans came from other worlds beyond the stars.

There they were those rifles that shot deadly crimson bolts that could blow up an adult's arm. Huge and heavy machine guns that would reduce a titan to a mere pile of pieces and meat, disintegrating with great ease. Those bluish and strange weapons that fired blue fire bubbles that would disintegrate whatever they reached. And the lethal cannons that unloaded thick and destructive bolts of crimson lights that could pass through a bunker.

He looked around, at the men who shared the same trench where they were. They all just trembled while waiting for the order to charge, some crying, others praying and even some returning what they had eaten.

Among these soldiers of Marley there were also others with bands in their arms, nine peaks in the shape of a star that marked that person was an Eldian, of the hundreds who were also waiting for the order to be given so that the man behind them could nail them the syringe with that serum.

Zeke looked back over the trench and wondered why of all the places in the world these Imperials had decided to land in this area. In the wilderness that separated them from the Middle East country. He didn't want to know, although deep down he felt that the enemy had done it to demonstrate the power they possessed. Zeke knew, like any officer of the general staff, that if the Imperium attacked directly -knowing that it could do so- in the heart of the country, the enemy would have this war in their pockets.

The colonel looked at his watch and seeing that it was the appointed hour he prepared to give the signal. He shot a flare to the sky which made a red light accompanied by smoke of the same color. In a short time more signs, this time green, also crossed the sky.

That was the signal, the order they had to follow. The men behind the Eldians nailed the needle and shortly after injecting the liquid they ran out of the trench. Then Zeke screamed with all his might.

Yellow bolts of lightning came down from the sky, hundreds of them rushed to the earth in thunderous roars that echoed through all the trenches. The smoke or rather the vapor dissipated, revealing what had formed.

Titans, hundreds of them who, shortly after acquiring their forms, advanced towards the enemy ranks. Some walking, some staggering, and others running. Everyone rushed directly to the enemy on the other side.

Seeing this, Marley's soldiers could not help but feel fear. A titan would eat the closest human within its reach; the fact that these titans would not have done that and instead went to the charge to the enemy was a strange sight.

After all, the serum they had injected was made with the spinal fluid of the titan beast.

A few dozen meters after the titans moved through the wilderness, Marley's soldiers also charged. Everyone shouted with all their might as they swung their rifles with bayonets braced sharply. Thirty thousand Marleyian soldiers were advancing to the attack behind nine hundred Titans of Eldia.

Zeke stayed behind, instead he took out a knife. He cut his palm and a ray of the sky marked the appearance of the titan beast. This one straightened up, with its sixteen meters of height could see the situation in the battlefield much better, however, he look to a side, to his feet were several containers with projectiles. Old, discarded but useful. He took between his massive hands a handful of these howitzers, his arms were long, perfect to launch. He raised one of his legs and with the skill of a professional pitcher. He throw all the projectiles towards the enemy lines.

Explosions rumbled in the foxholes of the enemy. The howitzers exploded on impact, taking as many lives as they could. Once again he throw them with all their might, with precision once again they fell on the enemy. A breach was all they needed. If they broke the enemy's ranks then they could win and show that they could fightback.

Soon he stopped throwing more howitzers, his allies were already close and topple one of his own would be against producing.

The titans were the first. At 500 meters you could feel the rumble of their steps, in a short time they would reach the enemy. Marley trusted his titans; so many times they had opened the way to victory, the enemy used to tremble at the mere sight of these beasts.

However, this enemy was not of this world.

The lasscanons were the ones to fire first. Bolts of laser discharges hit the titans that approached; as if they were paper these crossed them. On the chest or on the head, even on the legs. The titans fell just for get up after a few minutes, others however remained there, with their neck melted without the ability to regenerate, their bodies to disintegrate on the ground.

Heavy bolters followed. Thick projectiles the size of cans flew and impacted the approaching masses of flesh. The tips of the diamond pierced the hot skin with great ease so that the explosive charge exploded, tearing the flesh apart. Hundreds of titans fell before this lethal fire, easily reaching the nape disbanding it and leaving them there to turn to ashes.

A lassrifle could not do much against a titan, although a discharge could split a man's leg in half, the hard flesh of the titans did not help at all. However, against the sustained fire of thousands of lassrifles the damage was enormous. Shooting them in the eyes or cutting off their legs. The laser bursts knocked down several titans.

When the first Titan had reached the enemy lines it attempted to catch an imperial guard to devour him, he was within his reach, he had it. However, a shot from a melta-gun had vaporized his arm followed by a plasma discharge that had taken his entire face disintegrating until reaching the neck and finally the nape.

"Come on!" Shouted an officer of Marley. "We have them within reach! Load! "Those had been his words before a flamethrower wrapped him and several dozens of soldiers. The Promethium clung to them, melting their flesh and bones, dying in twisted forms as their muffled cries became deep screams as their throats burned with the flames.

Just a little more, Zeke begged because they could take a little longer. Soon they would break the lines and could perhaps make a turn in this war that seemed lost.

However, such was his horror at accepting the truth when he saw what was coming from the flank.

Tanks, dozens of them were approaching. A whole company of those heavy and powerful machines. Zeke had seen the first prototypes of Marley tanks that had been left behind by investing in the titan chemistry that looked most promising. They were similar and, at the same time, they were armed with up to four weapons that they knew were as devastating as they would have expected.

Three hundred meters away, the Leman Russ opened fire. Downloads of the battle cannons flew straight towards the titans. Several hit, right in the center. The flesh exploded like a balloon, the weak point of the titans was easily reached with killing the beasts.

Fast and devastating. The Leman Russ swept with the titans as the sickle skews the wheat of the crop. In a few minutes they had stopped the charge of blow and had made them run. Thousands died in the retreat, pierced by the laser beams that pierced and exploded in their bodies, it was a complete massacre, almost unfair, so little damage had been done to the enemy.

Then happened what they prayed it did not. They charged, those Imperial soldiers armed with rifles that far exceeded Marley's military might, those cannons that would sweep an entire army with ease. Both the Leman Russ and the infantry charged, firing without mercy and offering no quarter. They chased Marley's soldiers and massacred them completely.

That battle was the last one, Marley knew it. They knew that this was the last chance they had to defend themselves against the empire. And now, with the attitude of the loser they shall access the demands of the winner.

[X]

Through the streets they marched. Thousands of guardsman's of the Astra Militarum marched with the glory of victory. The boots echoed on the pavement as the rifles moved from one side to the other pointing toward the sky. They could see Leman Russ and chimeras that moved in an orderly manner, almost breaking the concrete under their heavy weight.

In front of the formation was a salamander. This, unlike his armored cousins, was decorated in rich campaign awards with honor marks on its helmet. In the hatch, a man greeted. The medals covered half of his chest, shining and bright, testimonies of victories throughout the galaxy.

Midas T. Slasveid, general of the imperial guard in command of the two regiments that had triumphed over these natives.

There were no hurrahs or cheers in this parade, only the resounding of the engines and the soles of the boots. Silent as a tomb and hardly with the presence of those who had swallowed his pride and went out to contemplate those who would be his new masters. There were some with stones, ready to throw them to the new conquerors, but the sharp and cold look of a commissar dissuaded them completely.

As he passed through the streets with his honor guard he allowed himself to appreciate the constructions that this splinter of humanity had created. How long had these humans remained hidden from the Imperium of mankind? Not that it was something strange, there were constantly human settlements in planets discovered. However, it was the breakthrough that these natives had achieved. Few human civilizations were as advanced as this, most were wild barbarians that the closest thing they had to technology were hunting spears. Naturally, it was unlikely to see such an advance in rediscovered colonies, few were those that had remained so after the ability to create technology was lost forever. They could only reach such a development ... with a STC.

The march of honor passed next to the palace of the former sovereigns of this country. It had been vacated for weeks, after three months of struggle that the natives had presented. Upstairs, on the balcony were two figures, two officials of the Imperium.

One was dressed in the clothes of the imperial creed, a bishop of the Ecclesiarchy. Protected by two Adeptas Sororitas in their black power armors and with their bolters in their hands.

The other was an adept of the Administratum. He looked older, his augmetics on his body, blessings of the Mechanicum no doubt, gave him a sinister appearance. Behind him were three tempestus scions with their inferno rifles ready and loaded, their carapace armor tight and their equipment clean.

"How long will it take to prepare this world to serve the empire?" The Ecclesiarch asked. Who observed the procession of victory over this world.

"In eight months we will have ready all the necessary officials to rule on this planet. I have already considered someone to appoint him as governor and in two years they will begin to build the hives. This world has useful resources that will suit the imperial guard, including its inhabitants. They are already more than enough to be recruited and sent to die for the emperor. "

"You would not think about using the Tyburs, right?"

"Of course not. They will be purged and we will simply keep that ... _specimen_ ... alive. The Adeptus Mechanicus has demanded their part in this and they have already been served, they will be able to investigate whatever they want and they have taken that ... _thing_ ... to be studied by them. "

"In truth, these things have taken us by surprise. And to think that they are not vestiges of chaos or xeno! Truly intriguing." The bishop said as he poured himself a glass of juice that had been brought to him by a maid.

"However" The Adept of the Administratum Continued. "How is the conversion going? Do you expect to find resistance from the natives? "

"The voice of the Emperor will reach everyone who is worthy to serve him. My speakers have already begun to attract believers. They speak with the will of the Emperor; I know they will not fail. "

Suddenly the door opened, the hinges creaking as if announcing a bad that was crossing the entrance. A man, dressed in black clothes and multiple weapons and objects of high quality, exotic for those who saw them, but whose paper was well designed.

Behind him was a woman. Young, in appearances, she wore a brown raincoat with a hood that covered her head, preventing her face from being seen. She looked like his shadow, unwilling to move more than two meters away.

Both, Ecclesiarch and agent of the Administratum would be upset by such intrusion without announcement, but all hostility changed out of fear when they saw the intrinsic I with a skull in the middle that hanged from both. Their guards held their breath, holding their weapons with all their might.

The seal of the Inquisition.

"Greetings, gentlemen," the Inquisitor said as he peered over the balcony, witnessing the last moments of the march.

Both intruders exuded an aura that caused discomfort. The Ecclesiarch knew what that feeling was. These agents of the inquisition were Psykers.

"My lord, said the Ecclesiarch. We did not expect you, please, do you want a drink? "

The Inquisitor threw a glance at the man. As if he were scrutinizing his secrets,

"Not now, bishop. Thank you. But my stay here will be short. "

[X]

"What could be useful from us then, my lord?" The official said in an attempt to win the favor of the Inquisitor. "What issues would have an agent of the sacred Ordos on a newly discovered planet?"

"Nothing special," the agent said. "But do not you think these 'titans' could attract more than one suspicion?"

"We've already taken care of that. My lord!" The bishop spoke quickly, as if he sensed the incriminating look of the inquisitor. "We have already separated those Eldians and the Mechanicum is in charge of investigating them."

"I know, Bishop. I know that. I just wanted to know your opinion about their fate. Tell me what you think, bishop."

The ecclesiarch opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, after a few seconds he finally spoke.

"We should destroy them. Even if they are not derived from chaos or xenos, their behavior of trying to eat humans makes them dangerous. The Ecclesiarchy would not support the existence of such creatures. "

Once finished, the inquisitor looked at the adept of the Administratum. He understood what he wanted.

Trying to gather value he finally spoke. "I think they would be a useful workforce. Their size would give them ease for the construction of buildings, making the creation of settlements faster and more efficient. "

After hearing the answers the inquisitor remained silent, several seconds passed after he moved again.

"I understand well. I appreciate your time. "And with this the inquisitor left, taking with him his acolyte. The two previous men still seemed surprised by this situation. One could not know what an inquisitor was thinking, much less a psychic. They simply returned to their posts

Meanwhile, between the buildings the Inquisitor left, losing himself between the streets like a specter.

[X]

Theo Maggath remained stoic in front of the window. The forces of the enemy paraded in the streets of Marley's capital. Soldiers clad in olive green armor marched alongside heavily armored vehicles. Even the titan cart had been easily shot down by those armored vehicles; a single shot was all I took.

Maggath looked at his weapons, trying to understand them again. He wondered how a civilization like this was out there in space, how humans had come from the void of the universe. He filled his head with existential questions, wondered his place in the world, what his role was and what he should do from now on.

Of the little information that had been accumulated. This Imperium ruled over more than a million worlds. He almost got insane after hearing that number, he could only imagine how powerful this Imperium should be to rule on so many planets. They did not come to destroy, they just wanted to annex this world to the Imperium of mankind, of course, there was not much they could do against it, but the idea of belonging to something so big had called the interest of some and the support of this idea was growing little by little among the inhabitants.

But the most curious thing was that until now they had not claimed the destruction of the Eldians. And although there were those who had demanded it, this organization, this Adeptus Mechanicus had silenced those ideas and they had sent their forces on Liberio to keep it under surveillance. They had also claimed for them all the titanic serum that was in Marley without leaving a single drop. At first he could not help but feel horror at seeing those beings full of mechanical parts, it still persisted, but he wondered if those beings were still human at all.

Maggath was not alone in that room. Sitting at the table were Zeke and Pieck, on one side, leaning against the wall was Galliard. Zeke was thoughtful, sunk in his mind. Maggath knew that this battle had been very hard for Zeke, and for himself as well. To send thirty thousand soldiers to die for a fatal defeat was simply terrible.

"What will happen now?" Said Galliard, he was not speaking to anyone, so he hoped that anyone would answer his question.

"We'll be exterminated ... I suppose." Pieck replied, adjusting her fingers and interlacing them over and over again as she looked over the table. "It's not as if they needed us, much less they wanted us. My titan was destroyed by a single shot of those ... _'Leman Russ'_ ... if it were not for Zeke I would be already dead. "

There was a fist crashing against the wall, brought down by Galliard who had furiously tried to vent his anger.

"If I had a titanic power ..."

"It would have been the same result ..." Zeke interrupted. "What makes you think you would have made a difference? Neighboring countries were already beginning to surpass the strength of the titans with machines and technologies. What do you think we could do against this empire that is clearly advanced ages ahead from us? "

Galliard said nothing more and simply remained silent.

Suddenly, the door opened. There was a reason why they were gathered here after all.

There were five people. All of them belonging to the Imperium of mankind. Maggath knew the names of three of them, but of the last two that followed, he had never heard.

"Greetings." One of them said, he wore clothes quite rewarded with several medals of numerous campaigns, a sword was attached to his belt along with a stylized pistol on the other side. "I am General Slasveid in command of the 703th of Cadia and 25th of Gestmurn. She is the commissar Melith Ushar and to my left the Magos Tetrael Upsilon of the Adeptus Mechanicus. "

Maggath saw the woman with the title of commissar who nodded politely. He did not know what was a commissar in the empire, so he limited himself to making presumptions. She was wearing a heavy raincoat that looked imposing, topped with a hat over her dark hair. Her eyes were purple, something he had not seen either before. At her waist hanged a sword, or what could be said to be. It was too thick to just be a sword, but it had several teeth like a saw, brutal and deadly, that's how it looked. She also had on her waist a pistol that gave off a spectral, bluish, unknown and threatening glow.

However, it was the third one who aroused more chills. Dressed in red and old robes, from his body surged several metallic objects that seemed to be alive, his eyes had been replaced by lenses that emitted six red and strange lights. And in his hand made of metal was a huge ax that looked like a kind of gear with the symbol of a skull inside a gear.

"It's an honor, general. But ... I must ask. Who are your companions? I thought it would only be you three. "Maggath said without taking his eyes off the two who were apart.

"Ah, yes." Midas said. His voice reflected a kind of fear and nerves that had not seen before. "He is-"

"It will not be necessary, General." The man said. He seemed calm, as if enjoying the discomfort he caused to the general, but at the same time, he saw in him a shrewd mind that seemed to search in one to discover what it concealed. From his shoulder was hanging a badge, it was a letter 'I' segmented and with a skull in the center. "I am the Inquisitor Aurius, of the Ordo Hereticus. A pleasure, Commander Theo Maggath. "

"The pleasure is mine, inquisitor. I'm sorry I could not have foreseen arrival; I really did not expect you. "

"Nobody does it, commander. Nobody does… "Said the Inquisitor as he laughed a little and sat down at the table. Telling the others to accompany him, only the general and the Magos did, the commissar stood next to the general in disciplined attention while the young woman who accompanied the inquisitor stood behind the latter.

Pieck and Zeke were already waiting. Pieck served three cups of tea and Zeke brought some appetizers for accompaniment.

 _It will not be necessary for me, please do not worry._ Tetrael said in a very strange and spooky voice when he saw the cup in front of him. Pieck obeyed and withdrew it. Maggath also sat next to the table.

"Now," the general said. "I suppose you should have an idea why you was invoked here." Midas peered around the room looking at the three Marleyian _'warriors'_. "They must be your honor guard, I suppose. So I think it will not be necessary to leave them out of this. After all, you, Maggath, have become quite fortunate. "

"Excuse me, general. But I do not understand what it means to be fortunate in this." Maggath said trying to understand what he had been told.

"After all, before the Tybur family you were the one who had the most influence. And being this _Marley_ the most powerful settlement on the planet, that places you right now in the most powerful in this world... for now. You are practically the one who can decide the fate of your people. "

A cold sweat ran down Theo's back. He had really considered it, but accepting it was something else entirely. He had never imagined that this would end like this.

"I did not... had seen it that way, General. Even so, I do not think we have a reason to deny ourselves to the will of the empire now that we will be their lackeys."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha..." was the inquisitor who started laughing. It was a short laugh, but it could be said that he was the only one who maintained the sense of humor that had left everyone here. "No, Maggath. Do not see it that way. We are all part of the Imperium, human beings are destined to rule the galaxy in the name of the god-emperor. However, that task comes with great dangers. Do you really think we're alone? In fact, I am surprised that you have remained intact for so long. "

The inquisitor snapped his fingers and his guard gave him an object, a strange device for Maggath but known to others. The inquisitor left the object on the table and pressed a button. The Holo projector came alive and let others see its contents.

A humanoid creature appeared. A huge being that could be almost confused with a titan. However, it was green, with sharp teeth and huge muscles. His appearance was brutal and spilled violence everywhere. They saw how the creature, an 'ork' as the general called it, carried along with other orks over a line of soldiers like those who had defeated Marley's army and smashed them with archaic guns and crude and rabid axes.

After that the video changed and showed a group of Eldar. Their bluish and stylized armors looked like works of art carved carefully of an unknown material. They were taller than a human but so fast that their movements were very difficult to follow. He saw how they ended up with several Imperial guards with very rare weapons that seemed to shoot incredibly sharp blades that tore apart their enemies very easily.

Then the holo-image changed again. What he found filled him with an overwhelming chill. A sea of monstrous creatures marched across a vast plain. With sharp teeth and lethal claws, creatures of all shapes and sizes moved with such cohesion that they seemed to be a single organism. Maggath and the others watched in horror as the tyranids, as they had described them, devoured everything in their path without leaving a single living being. Suddenly, he felt that the titans were no longer as scary as he thought, seeing such horrors that were out there made him want to tremble.

"That's just part of what the empire must face every day," the general said. "As a species we have no choice but to join forces and fight for our place in the galaxy. What we are offering to your world, _Colonel_ Maggath, It is the opportunity to fight this enemy to ensure its survival. "

Maggath said nothing for a few minutes, surprisingly, neither the inquisitor nor the general said anything, letting him assimilate what he had learned. Zeke and the others did not say anything, although like Maggath they were unable to say anything.

The commissar moved, from her raincoat pulled out a parchment that she handed to the general. This parchment was richly adorned. With gold and silver embroidery and topped with a skull as a stamp.

"This ..." Midas said after unrolling the parchment. "It will be an agreement. Between this world, Marley, and the Imperium of Mankind. You will swear allegiance in exchange for the protection of the empire and I am sure you will find wonders in the gifts of the Adeptus Mechanicus. You must provide a tithe. I have already discussed it with the Administratum and it has been decided that you would provide regiments for the imperial guard. How many? We still have to fix that. The Adeptus Mechanicus will have total control with everything regarding techno-magic in Marley. You must also deliver a part of your production of the planet, mainly in minerals and fuel, later you will be able to produce your own merchandise to take more income. Over time you will grow up and have a better place than you currently have. "

The general took a pen that the commissar had given to him. He handed it to Maggath next to the parchment.

Under the gaze of everyone Maggath read the parchment. The terms were the same as those he had been told. As if he felt he was selling his life, I signed.

"Good." The general said. "I suppose this will be everything. We will give you control over this system of six planets while looking for a competent governor. Until then, I wish you the best. In the name of the emperor."

They all left the room. All, except two. The inquisitor stayed in his place while the Magos kept silent. Not knowing what to say, Maggath could only wait for his answer.

Suddenly something happened. Pieck and Galliard left the room despite the fact that Maggath had not ordered them to do it. They seemed to be in a kind of trance as they moved slowly but steadily towards the door. Once with only Zeke and Maggath in the room, the Inquisitor spoke.

"Certainly. An acceptable proposal." The inquisitor said. "Don't you think so, Colonel Maggath?"

Not knowing what was happening, Maggath could only limit himself to giving a short answer.

"I think so, yes."

The inquisitor looked at him with narrowed eyes. In his mind Maggath could feel a strange force stretching and twisting his memories, he could not understand what was happening but for some reason he felt that the inquisitor was the reason for this.

"Since your world, Marley, has been officially annexed to the Imperium of MankindI would like to warn you of some things." The inquisitor's tone of change was barely perceptible to the naked eye. Like an interrogator willing to do anything to get the answers he was looking for.

"What do you think is an Inquisitor?"

The question left Maggath thinking for a long time. He knew he had to answer carefully, something told him that if he lowered his guard it would be his end.

"In the terms of the Imperium ... I cannot guess. But I think it's a title given to hunt hidden targets or those that could not be reached by normal methods. "

A light applause was heard from the inquisitor's palms. "Well, it's not too far from the answer. However, an inquisitor is not only responsible for hunting the enemies of the empire. We have the power to claim any imperial force to fulfill our obligations and depending on our verdict we can subject any possible heretic to execution, of course, after analyzing the evidence."

Maggath began to tremble, for some reason he felt cold. It felt that the temperature in the room dropped. At first he thought it was his imagination, but after seeing Zeke shivering he realized that something was happening. Then suddenly the temperature rose again, it gone as fast as it had arrived. It was bizarre, incredible and at the same time scary.

"From what I seen, there is no trace of corruption in your minds and your 'warriors' seem to be free from all possible heresy." The inquisitor continued. "From what I see, they do not seem to be possible heretics."

"What…? What did you do? "Maggath asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Nothing to worry about," the Inquisitor said with a wry smile.

Finally Zeke spoke, unable to continue supporting the urge to clear his doubts.

"Where do you want to go? What kind of power are you using on us? "

"None of whom you should know"

After handing the Holo projector to his acolyte, he continued.

"However, I know your lives, your goals and your ambitions. What you want and what you have lost. This island, these walls you feared so much. And its inhabitants who you call demons. I know it. But curiosity also it bugs me, given the reputation you have given to them. "

The inquisitor paused for a while, observing the reactions from both of them.

"I want that power you talk so much about. My friend here, Magos Explorator, would be more than willing to study it. For my part, it is my duty to observe its nature and dictate my sentence. Also, if all goes well, I could reconsider move my contacts to secure the lives of the Eldians in this world. "

"The Eldians? Do you talk about _all_ Eldians?" Maggath asked with a slight frown in concern.

"I understand that you do not see them as allies. But let me tell you there will be many dangers out there, bigger than those 'titans'. do you want to know what will happen to the Eldians if you don't do something? "

The Inquisitor stopped and turned to see the Magos who, after nodding, spoke.

 _So far we have not found any trace of psychic energy, and by the way they look, it could be said these organisms not seem xenos. If our suspicions are clear, after they are processed by the Administratum and the Ordos, they will be converted into servitors. To put it simply. They will be beings with no will nor instinct, they will work for construction and manufacturing in large and heavy jobs. We calculated that we would use 80% of the population of Eldians to leave the rest to multiply and give new servitors_

Zeke trembled, felt a knot in his stomach and thought he was going to throw up. That was genocide, no, worse than that. The lives of all his people would be condemned to something worse than death, everyone he knew could end up like this and there would be no future for them.

Maggath, for his part, held back to keep his breath. That action would be drastic, even for what Marley had been doing with the descendants of Ymir. He knew that if he didn't do something this could very well happen.

"Fortunately, there is a way to avoid all that," the inquisitor said. "You must get that power. Bring me that Eren Jaeger and then maybe your Eldians will not have to go through all that."

[X]

"And that's how it was ..." Zeke said. His tea cup had cooled, he didn't care and he drank it as he was.

In all this time neither Reiner nor Berthold had departed from what the War Chief had been saying. They couldn't believe it, and yet they did. They could not doubt their superior with whom they had fought for so long.

"If that's true ..." Berthold said. "Why did they send it to you? With their power, it would be easy to take Eren without any problem. "

"It's an opportunity," Reiner said. "To prove ourselves to the Imperium. If we succeed then we will secure the future of the Eldians." Reiner thought on his home, of his mother who was waiting for him as he prayed for her to be well.

"It can be." Zeke continued. "In any case we cannot fail this time. This time we carry the weight of Eldia on our shoulders. "

Zeke throw what was left of the tea over the flames. Tomorrow would be the day; tomorrow they would reclaim the future of their people.

[X]

Author's notes:

After reading the last episode of Attack on Titan's manga, I got what I needed. That new ODM gear looks interesting to the point where it looks like an exoskeleton. Now, imagine if we improved that with Mechanicus technology.

I will try to go with the Lore as best I can. I do not want to start inventing OC's or go sideways with technology and conflicts. Besides that, I do not like to use OCs, I feel that they give a certain cringe to what you write. Yes, I know that the language could be a problem for the high gothic of the empire, but hey, they are Europeans who speak Japanese.

In a way the Eldians of the walls could be competent Imperial Guards and although there are not many, they still could be considerably useful in a hive world.

I know you would have expected more action between titans VS Astra Militarum, but I wanted to emphasize how easy it would be for the Imperium to deal with titans.

In the next chapter we will talk about the Paradis side. Although I will continue with Re: Recreators. I think I'll alternate both. I must also continue translating The Witches' Night, written by Disciple of Ember. It's very good, go read it.

One last thing. Do not confuse the fact that the Eldians could have a better life with the Imperium. This is Warhammer 40K


	2. Pact

**Attack** **on** **Titan and** **Warhammer** **40k belong to their respective owners.**

 **[X]**

Zeke tried to hold on to the titan that belonged to Pieck . At every step the titan gave he was about to fall. Not to mention that he had lost all the limbs.

From within he cursed, cursed this mission, cursed the people of Paradis, cursed Levi Ackerman .

Everything had resulted in a serious failure.

Berthold had fallen and there was no sign of Reiner. He felt himself shudder as he remembered the inquisitor's words, remembered what would happen to his people if they failed.

"What do we do now, commander?" Spoke the titanic form of Pieck, her distorted voice giving him a sinister reminder of the situation he was experiencing.

He did not have any energy left, but he was also sure that the enemy also had no trick left in their sleeve. Even so, if he gave the order to attack one last time both could fall prisoners of the enemy and the Eldians would be condemned.

But if they stayed there, the Eldians would definitely be damned.

"Come on!" Zeke barked. "We have no choice. We must take the coordinate. We will leave Reiner and Berthold with them, to capture Eren is more important. "

Pieck obeyed and ran.

[X]

Eren contemplated what was left of his old friend. Armin's body had been charred after facing the colossal titan to buy him time. He did not say anything, simply remembered the moments he had spent with him, how they met and how learned more of each other as they grew.

He had Berthold's body, thanks to Armin's sacrifice they finally had the colossal titan, however Eren could not help but mourn the death of his friend.

Suddenly he could hear a sound, it was a moan, quiet, barely perceptible, but it was there. Armin's chest puffed for air between painful aspirations. He was still alive, his friend was still alive. However, in that state, he didn't know how much he had left

He hear a noise, footsteps, he would recognize them instantly. Turning, he could see a titan moving quickly on all four limbs, easily avoiding obstacles.

Eren quickly understood what it was about, that titan was smart, a shifter. He pressed the trigger of his ODM and flied away, he knew they were behind him and he could not risk having that titan crush his friend. The titan pursued him for several minutes.

He could not avoid it forever, he was running out of gas and he didn't knew where his allies were, he did not even knew if they had survived.

"Eren!" Someone shouted, there was a person on the titan. That person also did not have legs or arms and his body constantly exuded steam.

"Eren!" He called again. "Listen out! Come with us! This is no longer a question of war or not! It's for our people! If you come, we can save them all! "

What was this guy saying? After all they had done, they dared to say that? Eren could not help but repudiate those words. They had caused so much death, they had created so much pain for something he didn't understand. They had become his enemies from the moment he saw his mother being eaten by that titan.

He saw a flash and in turn the arms of the titan who was carrying Zeke disappeared. Again he saw a shadow reappearing which term tore a person from the Titan that carried Zeke. The body of what appeared to be a woman fell to the floor with all the limbs cut off.

It was Levi, who had now cornered Zeke. Eren had bought enough time for someone to come to support him, but he had not expected Levi to arrive.

Zeke was now cornered. No Pieck or anyone else could not do anything now. Anger and despair consumed him, he looked up, towards where Levi was.

"Idiot!" He shouted. "You have condemned us all! You've finished with the future of all Eldians! They are going to come. They are going to kill you, to kill us all! "

Levi did not care who he was talking about. He had managed to fulfill the promise he had made to Erwin Smith. At last he had captured the titan beast and now it was only to give the serum to someone to finish with this. He takes out the bag with the syringe and the bottle.

"Armin!" Eren shouted. "Armin is still alive! Inject him with the serum and let him devour one of them. "

At the same time, Mikasa and the other survivors were arriving. Jean was carrying Reiner, who had also cut off his arms and legs. Connie also carried Sasha with him who seemed to be unconscious. Everyone gathered on the roof where Armin had stayed.

Levi opened the box and prepared the serum, but before he could get to apply it to Armin someone arrived. It was Folch , who carried Major Smith with him. The latter still breathed, a wound in his belly made him lose blood, he had little left.

"Use the serum with the commander." Folch said. "Quick! Without him humanity will be lost."

It was then that Levi saw Mikasa approaching with Eren. He faced a difficult decision. Armin was a genius who had managed to get the legion of recognition this far. But Erwin had also managed to lead them to victory, his plans had already saved a large number of soldiers several times .

"My, my. There is no need to fight. "

A new voice was heard. It had taken everyone by surprise. And when they turned to see who it was they could not help falling into an endless astonishment.

There, on the roof, a few meters away from them was a man. He wore a thick black raincoat over what appeared to be a kind of armor. The man seemed to be unarmed, but they could not be sure. A segmented 'I' adorned with a golden skull hung from his clothes. It was strange, they could not recognize or understand who this person was, he just smiled. A smile was drawn on his face, it looked like a hunter who had caught his target.

The man turned to look at Zeke who was now sweating profusely as he seemed to tremble at the sight of that strange and mysterious man. "You really disappoint me, Zeke. But this was premeditated. I knew from the beginning that you could not win, but I knew you would be very useful to make things even easier for me. "

The man turned to see the sky while touching his ear. "Regina, it is no longer necessary for you to keep the Valkyria hidden."

A curtain seemed to fall while in the air an impressive image for the natives was shown. Levi could hardly believe what he saw after a ship over ten meters appeared from nowhere. The ship turned and let a woman out. This quickly was placed next to the man who had arrived. Ten other figures came down, eight of them were men and women clad in armor and armed with strange rifles that had a cable that was connected to a backpack behind their backs, all of them showed a discipline that would have made Shadis envy. Also behind them a woman dressed in white and black robes, her hands on a set of surgical tools that provide more fear than relief to anyone who saw behind her glass bottles that looked out like blood and strange unknown liquids.

However, it was the last one who woke most fear over everyone. A figure of almost two meters, a metallic being dressed in a red tunic. From his body several arms and tentacles of metal came out moving everywhere, all those loaded with tools that they did not understand, there were big and small clamps, as well as what seemed to be strange weapons. That being also carried what appeared to be an ax in the form of a gear with the symbol of a skull inside an engraved gear.

The man in black raised his hand, Levi felt the needle detaching itself from his hands and floated swiftly toward the man. He kept the syringe floating in some unknown way, studying it trying to find out its secrets.

Mikasa could not take it anymore . His friend was dying and now this guy was trying to take away the only hope of saving him. She toke the grip of her swords and moved running towards him. She was willing to kill him without caring about being surrounded by enemies, they had to recover the serum.

However, she could not get close. Something hit her in the stomach. Normally she would have endured it, the hours of exercise had given her considerable resistance. But this was different, it felt like a big rock hitting her at such speed the coiling made her empty her stomach contents, her reflexes allowed her to see who was the one who had intercepted her, it was the woman who had been just a moment ago next to the man in black .

She tried to get up and recover her guard, but it felt like a wall had caught her and knocked her down on the roof of the house where they were. Mikasa had previously win against anyone, she could overcome with pure strength even against Reiner, but this was ridiculous. She felt like a steel grip contained her, preventing her from moving more .

The armed men immediately pointed to the others. Levi expected to die there. Those weapons were unknown to him, but he didn't doubted that they were lethal.

Only a movement of the coat man's hand was enough for all his guards to lower their weapons, but they still kept them ready without looking away from those who were there.

"It was really a show." He said. "But I think the time is up, although I've managed to gather a lot of valuable information."

The metal being approached to the man. "Inquisitor. What should we do with them? Personally I would like to take the serum to further study. "

"No, Magos. I want to see the effect of the serum by myself. You -" he said addressing one of his armed guards. "Inject this into that boy and you and make him eat the one who is near him."

The tempestus scion obeyed. He toke the serum and approached Berthold near Armin. With a force that seemed supernatural, he lifted both of them and climbed down from the ceiling. He fell to the ground without any problem and walked a few streets with both bodies.

"Sister Minfrel, dear. Would you be so kind to treat that dying man over there?"

The woman in white and black clothes and medical equipment nodded and walked towards Erwin. Using the needles in her fingers, she administered sedatives and adrenaline, while with the other hand, aided by some strange object, she sealed the wounds of Major Smith.

Everyone could see how a titan emerged from some vapors some streets ahead and then, after devouring a body, disintegrated.

"Who are you?" Levi Finally asked. He watched at the woman who operated Erwin on the battlefield.

"I am an inquisitor of the Imperium of man. These are part of my routine."

"And what is an inquisitor of the imperium of man looking for here?"

The inquisitor smiled at the Eldian's questions. "I do not search. I have come to declare my verdict. It is natural that you have not realize it, but your world and the nations that inhabited it have been put at the service of the Emperor of mankind. These 'titan shifters' came here hoping to capture the coordinate and save their caste, but I see that they have failed. But they have proven their worth and loyalty despite their defeat. "

"Even so," the inquisitor continued. "We have come for something more. Something hidden inside the mind of the legacy of the king of Eldia. Eren Jaeger, come here. "

Levi and the others turned to see Eren who seemed to shudder at the mention of his name. Eren could not trust what this guy was saying, he was not even sure that Armin was still alive.

Seeing his hesitation, the inquisitor turned to see his acolyte who had Mikasa Ackerman subdued with a key. After a few seconds she understood and began to press harder. And with it the screams very rarely seen in Mikasa were heard.

"I could do this by any means possible," the inquisitor said. "But it will be up to you to make it more or less difficult."

With the threat shown to Eren, he had no choice. Despite the voices of his comrades he advanced. Mikasa saw it and moved her head from side to side as if trying to tell her to forget it and escape.

However, there was no way he could do that. Besides that no matter how he tried, all were surrounded by beings with very advanced weapons. After taking a few steps he could see how the grip that tormented Mikasa diminished but did not let her move.

Finally, when he was in front of the inquisitor, he looked up and down. As if judging or trying to find some piece of abnormality.

The inquisitor's hand emitted strange lights, it was as if a blue light surrounded his fingers and a strange power formed. With that hand the inquisitor held his forehead, Eren felt as if thousands of needles were buried inside his skull. A sharp pain left him on his knees unable to defend himself.

The inquisitor navigated through his mind, no, through the minds of hundreds of kings centuries ago who seemed to pass power from generation to generation. He saw the times of wars and the golden age that Eldia had lived a long time ago.

But none of that interested him as much as his goal. He keep looking for the origin, the root of everything, and finally, after spending thirty minutes, he found it. He released Eren now looking like a living corpse, his pale skin let out large amounts of smoke and could barely breathe.

The Magos quickly approached the Inquisitor, as if he were anxious about something.

"What is it? What have you found?"

A smile crossed the inquisitor's face. "A STC"

"WHERE !?" exclaimed the Magos with clear enthusiasm.

"In the middle of these walls. Inside the king's palace. "

[X]

Pieck felt her body roll after the impact. It had been separated from its titan and now what was left of the titan cart was a pile of bones disintegrating. She pressed her lips for anger, now they were all going to die. The mission had failed, they had failed to recover Eren and now they were all helpless.

She remembered the inquisitor, his words, the empire that now governed them. She felt anger, anger thinking that perhaps, if the empire had not found them, then they would have ended this war in peace. But now everything was lost, and it was their fault.

She bit her tongue and felt the blood flow through her mouth. Her titan was known for her great resistance, she still had energy to give. The lightning began to fall with its transformation.

Again she returned to her titanic form. She went up to a building and scanned the area. It did not take long to find him, there he was, he had just released who seemed to be Eren. Rage consumed her again, that bastard had used them as cannon fodder just to make his job easier. She bounced, with her titan running at full speed, opened her mouth to finish off the inquisitor.

However, she never reached him.

A beam of warped energy hit her wrapping around her titan's body. Blood boiled and organs exploded. The flesh opened and the bones were shattered. And Pieck felt that too.

Like a piece of burned meat, the titan cart collapsed down the street. Its whole body was shattered, the back of his neck was barely visible when it opened and Pieck left coughing violently. She fainted a few seconds later.

Being present such power, none else dared to protest.

[X]

Erwin woke up. The body still hurting and could feel the effect of various drugs and sedatives applied to his body even without dissipating. He looked at his wounds, his abdomen had been stitched and several minor wounds had been sealed. He felt his body getting dizzy and made him fall again. He held himself steady as much as he could, but the dizziness was weakening him.

"You should rest." A familiar voice spoke to him. Erwin knew that voice. Turning, he saw Levi Ackerman leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. How long had it been there? No How long had I been unconscious? More so, how is it that he was still alive?

"For now stay in bed. I'll take care of the rest, "said Levi. There are still things to do. "

"No." Erwin replied as he got up. "It's not the time to be resting. We must find that basement . "

"We have already taken care of that," Levi said.

Erwin looked into his eyes, as if trying to find an answer. Levi just moved his head from side to side. "Nothing that is useful now." He said.

Erwin looked at the floor with clear disappointment on his face. All this work, all these sacrifices for nothing. However, there remained an unknown factor. Why were they here? He clearly knew that if they lost they would be exterminated, the fact that everything seemed right was really strange to him. Not to mention that the words of Levi also had a bit of surprise in them.

"What happened?" He said without further ado. This was not a request, it was an order. As a commander of the Legion of Reconnaissance he was in his right.

Levi let out a sigh at the knowledge that he could not continue deceiving him. "It is a long story."

"You can take your time," Erwin said with a smile.

Levi nodded and presented his report. Going with all the details he could give.

Erwin remained silent, only asking an occasional question. He was impressed, yes , but also called out of curiosity.

"This Imperium ... did they just leave us like this?" Erwin said. "For what you 're telling me , they're not the enemy, but they're not allies either. A new opponent likely perhaps? Even offering his help ... is incredibly unusual given the circumstances we are in. "

"I do not know what 's happening either. But I heard that they plan to go to the capital on the Sina wall . And with our help or not, they will simply go there. "

"What about titan beast?"

"They just took them away. Although I would have liked to keep his head. "

"And what about the others? How many more survived? "

"Apart from us. Mikasa Ackerman , Armin Arlett , Sasha Brauss , Connie Springer , Hanji zoe, Jean Kirstain and that guy who brought you to where we were. All of them are fine ... Eren, on the other hand. "

Erwin noticed Levi's gaze. He said he could not explain the situation or at least it was very difficult to decide.

"After the inquisitor did that thing with his mind he has been talking all day. Apparently describing things from the past as if he himself had lived them. Armin is right now writing down all those visions together with a member of the Adeptus Mechanicus. "

"I see. I think it was not entirely a loss. After all, we got some useful information. And this new Imperium , may be really what we needed. "

Erwin finally collapsed laughed. All this seemed so incredible to him that he still thought that he was truly dead. And to think that in all this time humanity was not on the verge of extinction as they had led him to believe, but that there were even humans among the stars with a powerful government and a vast number. Levi did not help him get up, he had to let him deal with this alone. Until a few hours ago he had been in the middle of an existential crisis when he knew where the Imperials came from.

After a few minutes Erwin got up. He still wore his uniform, it was dirty and broken, but it was complete. With his only hand, he tried to get ready and clean to be presentable, a few minutes after making sure he did not look too bad he went to the door to get out, but not before seeing Levi over his shoulder.

"I will give my thanks to these Imperials. After all, they are helping us." And he left, closing the door behind him .

[X]

The camp was really organized. When he came out he could not help but be amazed at the amount of equipment the empire had brought with it. There were several tents of at least two meters high. They seemed to be well equipped. There was a large tent with a red cross that appeared to be a medical center. He saw dozens of metal boxes, all marked with the imperial Aquila that Levi had described, these boxes seemed to contain all kinds of resources as well as ammunition, weapons, medicines and rations. There were also metal vehicles, highly armored and armored, and they did not need to use horses.

He met dozens of soldiers, armed with weapons that he had never seen, and covered with light but resistant armor. Behind some of them was attached a strange device with two turbines. Some were digging trenches, others were carrying equipment that got off a truck, others were distributing rations to others and there were even some who cleaned their equipment and weapons or simply played cards.

Erwin saw some of those imperial guards see him and talk to each other. Some laughed, others looked at him with serious eyes while others seemed to argue and debate something he could not hear. This caught the attention of who looked like an officer. A woman, tall, with brown hair and gray eyes, a couple of meters away she stopped and greeted him by joining both hands on his chest forming an eagle with his fingers

"It's good to see you woken up, Commander Smith." She said with a smile. "I'm captain Mirouhi from the 13th Harakoni's warhawks. I am in charge of this company with two hundred members. "

"It's an honor, captain. I was wondering if you could tell me where my guys are."

"I get it. Over here, "she said, heading towards the medical center. Once they arrived they found a girl on a stretcher. She was asleep, but the bruise on her head had been taken care of properly.

"Sasha Brauss." Mirouhi said. "Moderate bruises on the head. Minor injuries, but everything has been taken care of. It will be fine as soon as she wakes up. "

After that they left the girl sleeping and headed to a place near the semi-destroyed tower where the camp had been set up. Erwin attempted for a conversation as they walked. Levi had informed him of these Imperials but he wanted to get more information by himself.

"I see that some of your subordinates seem to talk about me."

Hearing these, Morouhi turned to see him again, she just smiled and kept walking.

"You have gained some recognition," the captain said. To which Erwin responded by raising one eyebrow.

"It's admiration." She said. "We hear the reports of you and your forces in a charge against those... titans. Something like that would earn him the respect of a Commissar. "

He didn't understand much of what she said. Indeed, he had armed himself with courage, those men and women who had ridden directly towards their deaths. He did not feel particularly heroic or a patriot. Because so many had died under his orders that he had already lost count. But he could not really accept that it was courage that had moved him.

Soon they came to ruins. Erwin recognized this place, Nanaba had and her squadron had fallen here protecting the other members of the scout legion. The place was covered with weeds as well as some accoutrements that had fallen from the tower when collapsing. Erwin could see an imperial guard with magnoculars and an especially long rifle watching from the top of the tower, or what was left of it. He also saw those who had survived, were on the wall and the rubble, as if trying to relive old memories. However, Mikasa, Armin and Hanji did not seemed to be there.

"However," Mirouhi said . "Inquisitor Freudem has asked me to take you with him. He wants to attend to matters of high importance with you. "

Erwin wanted to roll over what was left of his legion of recognition. About a hundred had been reduced to ten and now was not the time to try to reduce that number. Something told him that making wait to this 'inquisitor' would be a serious mistake for him and all his subordinates.

[X]

Jean Kirstein climbed what remained of the tower using his ODM equipment. After some turns and demonstration maneuvers he landed cleanly on the stone. Around four imperial guards of 49th Harakoni watched him impressed by the mobility he had shown, a couple of them discussing something in a language he did not understand and the other two were still talking with him.

"Very impressive." Said the only woman of the others guardsmen who were there. "Even with a gravity parachute it would be hard to do that."

"But they need structures high enough to use their full potential." This time spoke a boy who seemed to be the youngest. "In a hive-city they would be in their element, but in a open field it would be useless."

Jean took a hand scratching his neck hair. He didn't understand what these Imperials were saying, but he felt it was some kind of compliment.

"Uh ... thanks ... although I cannot understand some things of what you said. Killing a titan with a rifle is impossible, even if you hit them in the back of their necks they will regenerate before you can inflict considerable damage. That's what the ODM is for, to reach the weak points and cut them with the blades. "

"Does it bother you if I see those blades?" The woman said.

Jean did not think too much, it's not as if he cared that they got information from them through the ultra-hardened steel sheets, probably they had already picked them up from the corpses of their fallen comrades. And being frank, I doubted they had a chance against them.

He gave one of the blades to the girl and she inspected them, she ran her finger along the edge and noticed how cut her lightly. She tried to bend the blade but it only curved without splitting.

"Amazing. You could cut an ork with one of these. If you can attack first, of course."

"Let me see it" asked the boy who after receiving the sheet tried to do the same but could not break it. He took out his bayonet and tried to make a dent in the edge but only got a small notch in comparison with his knife that now had a deep mark.

"Titan!" Shouted the lookout on the tower. "Two kilometers away. It is about ten meters high. "

Jean was alarmed. In fact, they had already given a pair of titans alerts a few hours ago, but before they could get close they were devastated by the powerful weapons of these imperial.

One of the other Imperial guards brought fingers close to his ear. "Watchtower three, we requested artillery fire on hostile steaming. The coordinates are being marked by the lookout."

After a couple of minutes the rumble of a mortar that flew directly towards the titan was heard. It fell just above the giant, bursting and killing it instantly. Again Jean could not help but marvel at such destructive power, he was sure that if this space people shared their strength they could beat the Titans.

[X]

Armin finished writing down the last of Eren's visions. Those visions of the past apparently Forged by a so-called Eren Kruger several years ago. He filled a notebook with a multitude of details about a distant past farter that even the disturbing ones. It was clear that the Eldians on the other side of the sea were oppressed by the simple fact of being Eldians, he did not understand, however, what was the reason. Apparently it pointed to a distant war a thousand years ago with ancestors that he did not know and of which he had no reason to assume those supposed sins of so long ago.

He had also written oldest events of millennia. They were vague, inaccurate details, like paper eaten away by worms that could barely be read. Of a great ship that had descended several millennia ago and had left in this place the humans who would repopulate the earth. He also wrote about a machine, one that had arrived a long time later, brought by former mechanical beings that had been forgotten by time.

He closed the notebook and put aside the piece of coal he had used to write. He had written for several hours and his hand hurt. Then he turned to see the other companion who had arrived with them. Mikasa was in one of the beds in Eren's own room, holding on to her knees as she sat curled up against the wall, after all, she had heard the thirteen-year limit and Ymir's curse.

But there was also someone else. He was a being who could make him fear, his pale skin like that of a corpse was joined and connected to several pieces of metal and circuitry that pumped blood, oil and electricity. It was a servitor. Sent by one of the tech-priests who had arrived with the imperial guard that guarded the camp outside. The servitor had also been taking note of what Eren was talking about. A kind of artifact that had replaced his arms moved with precision while what looked like a box with the inside of yellowish paper was engraved by a needle that used a laser to write the words on the parchment. Once this servitor concluded his work, turned to Armin and gave a brief nod and left.

"What is that thing?" Eren said after the servitor left. Like Armin, he found it creepy, he did not even think that this man was a living one, it was more like a corpse that had been reanimated with otherworldly, alien machinery.

"I'm not too sure about that either ..." Armin said. "I mean ... until recently we believed that humanity was on the verge of extinction, now I know that humans are overflowing, even among the stars."

"For me they only seek to take advantage of us." Eren spoke dryly. "I do not trust them. You didn't see what that man in black, that inquisitor, did. He cannot be human. "

Armin smiled wryly and shrugged. "Honestly ... after all, I do not know if you or I are still human..."

[X]

Hanji Zoe kept writing what she saw in her diary. Now there were only a couple of sheets left and she was sure it would not be enough to write down everything she was seeing. She had bombarded the imperial guards with all sorts of questions, from where they came to how their weapons worked. She discovered that the empire ruled over almost a million worlds and almost had gone crazy to hear that number, the reason seemed to be nonexistent to know that humanity had been present for forty thousand years. And from the ten thousand years of the empire it also seemed like something she could not believe. To think that something as vast as the rule of humanity existed made her realize that the titans were no longer as threatening as she thought, even her obsession with the titans seemed to fade to the knowledge that there were countless things that could be out there.

"How these things work out your back?" She asked again to a tech-priest who was trying to appease the machine spirit of a Chimera.

"Those are mechadendrites," said the tech-priest with a sharp tone, as if he were offended by the way she had spoken of the Omnissiah's gifts . "They were given to me to serve the machine god. With them I can do several things at once and they are even equipped with tools to give the respect that the machine spirit needs. "

Hanji wrote down everything the tech-robed priest told her. "What is a machine spirit?" She asked again. The tech-priest seemed to sigh as he pressed a nut with a key.

"It is the 'soul' that each machine possesses. In some cases machine spirits can be docile and understandable. But in other cases they can be rebellious and demanding, depending on each machine this spirit will be meek as a child or implacable as Bolter's fire. "

"Like the one in that armored car?"

"Like this _Chimera_. His machine spirit is brave and although it occasionally becomes a bit clumsy, it does not hesitate to continue advancing."

Hanji kept writing, she had no leaves left, so she decided to write on the pasta. "And how does that _Chimera work_?"

The tech-priest sighed again, contracting his artificial lungs. This was going to be a long day.

[X]

The tent of the inquisitor was little decorated, but serving more as practice than decorative, had been raised quickly from plasteel with several coatings of ceramite. Freudem finished writing in the book and left the pen and ink aside. Beside him, his acolyte and protecter did not leave him for a minute, always attentive to any demand of her lord.

He looked up as he felt that the commander of the native forces was approaching the store. The two storm troopers stationed outside naturally blocked his path and communicated with him. Freudem allowed Major Smith to pass through after a few words.

Erwin Smith lifted the cloth that served as an improvised door. He looked tired, but still with enough energy to walk and direct orders. It was clear that he would serve well as colonel in the guard.

"Welcome, Smith. Go ahead, sit down. "The inquisitor spoke, pointing to a wooden chair a little away from his desk, Erwin heeded and accepted the place. A servitor approached, his mechanical arms-table was welded brass where there were numerous drinks and concoctions typical of several worlds collected from the finest hosts and traders. "Serve." Freudem said more like an order than a courtesy. The servitor used another mechanical arm attached to his side and served a cup of Amasec and passed it to Erwin.

Erwin accepted the glass and drank, interested in the flavor coming from those worlds. "First, let me thank you for helping my subordinates. For now I do not have a way to pay for it, but as soon as I return to the walls, I can arrange a compensation at the height. "

The inquisitor smiled at Erwin's words. "It's nothing, Smith. However, I think there are more important things that should be addressed. To begin, are you aware that Marley and all the countries that previously threatened all of you have now been annexed to the Imperium on mankind? "

Erwin said nothing for a few minutes, the inquisitor was not interested in pressing or accelerating the digestion of the words he had said. He stayed like that for a little longer until he looked up again.

"That's ... unexpected ... I cannot have a more appropriate reaction to these news. After all, it's the first time I've heard of Marley or the Imperium of mankind. Let me ask you; is it true that you come from the stars? "

Freudem smiled again and looked through the reinforced glass window, although it was daytime he knew very well that he was looking towards some imperial world.

"The Imperium extends throughout the galaxy, for the five segmentum . It rules over a million worlds, guided by the light of the Astronomicon and ruled by the god-emperor of humanity on Terra. Your world, Erwin Smith, is located in the Ultima segmentum, in the Nephilim sector. In truth, finding you was more of a luck, after all you were not within the knowledge of a sub-sector. "

Erwin reprocessed all that information. His curious nature called him to try to discover more, but he was not sure that everything would be revealed to him.

"... What would happen to this world then? What will you do with it? "

"Simple." The inquisitor spoke. "It has already been assigned as a civilized world, the tithe degrees are already being allocated and in two or three more months the Imperial Administratum will begin to collect the agreed taxes. In return you will obtain technology and weapons to protect yourselves from the dangers of the galaxy, dangers that would make a fool of the Titans that roam this island. "

Erwin did not understand most, but if there were dangers more greater treats for humanity out there, even more larger than the Titans, then arguably were in a dangerous situation that had never been present. For the first time in a long time he remembered that feeling when he first entered the Legion of Recognition. The fear.

"What can we do?" Erwin said. His words caught the attention of the inquisitor. This man was willing to protect the human race, because his record of service showed that he was capable of making all the sacrifices necessary to fulfill any objective, even if he had to sacrifice all his troops. There would be generals who might want officers like Smith among the regiments.

The inquisitor snapped his fingers and a servitor brought in his mechanical arms a family team with Erwin. An ODM team. It was completely disassembled even with the pieces secretly made by the artisans in Sina, it also seemed to have been cleaned and polished.

"The tech-priests found this device quite impressive. To have been created by your people, without a PCE and practically without any equipment more advanced than just gas and tubes, is something really intriguing. Even with the least severity in his world, the maneuverability of this equipment is something that few things could achieve in the empire, without forgetting its relatively practical mass production. "

Freudem took one of the ultra-hardened steel harpoons. He studied it by looking at the built-in pneumatic retractable device at a very small and extremely complex level. "Even with the presence of the Administratum here, the resentment of the inhabitants of this world towards you has not yet diminished. I came here looking for heretics or sorcerers, but I have not found one, at least not yet . But it will not take long for the Administratum to accept their demands and be purged of this world just to keep the majority happy. "

Erwin furrowed his brow with a clear look of discomfort on his face, saying his was upset or not, it was not possible.

"However," the inquisitor continued as he watched the ODM equipment control device playing with its triggers and levers. "I have a better idea. Show them they are wrong, show that you are as loyal and useful as any citizen of the Imperium . "

"And how can we do that?" Erwin asked, now looking into the inquisitor's eyes.

"The only way you can" responded Freudem . "Fighting in the imperial guard."

[X]

A green flare crossed the sky indicating to those watching the wall Rose that the mission had been a success and now the Legion of Reconnaissance returned triumphantly. One of the lookouts quickly called his superior and the latter ordered the ringing of the bells throughout the district of Trost the chimes of triumph were heard before the victory of humanity.

However, when the doors opened, the crowd that expected to receive the heroes were met with a vision too unusual. The survivors of the legion, led by Erwin Smith, were riding ahead. But behind them was a column of armored vehicles. People could not help wondering what these vehicles were. They advanced on heavy chains leaving deep tracks on the ground even cracking the concrete underneath. Mounted thereon, they showed powerful and heavy guns exceeding in size to those commonly used on the wall. Engraved on them were skulls next to the emblem of a two-headed eagle.

In front of the column was a man coming out of a round hatch on top of the vehicle. He looked straight ahead without looking away or looking away. On his chest hung some medals and awards that he seemed to show with pride.

Eighteen vehicles through the door.

The natives looked stunned, unable to understand the machines that were seen marching in a kind of parade. They did not use horses but could not understand the force that made them move. They watched as they went ahead without stopping to look at them.

Until everyone suddenly stopped.

Erwin Smith advanced ahead with his horse. He went to a group of officers who were waiting in front of the stone path. One of them was Zackley, high generalissimo of all military operations. Another was the commander of the garrison forces on the walls, Dott Pixis .

"Erwin, what does all this mean?" Zackley said without looking away from the vehicles that accompanied them.

Erwin simply set his horse aside and walked closer. "It is the Imperium of mankind. They have come from more beyond the walls, far than the stars. They are clearly, from another world. "

"What about the titans?" Asked Pixis in clear concern about what was happening.

"Those are no longer a problem."

"What do you mean, Smith !? Explain once before...! "

Zackley did not finish the sentence, because a sound called his attention. It came from the sky, from an object that crossed the wall flying and landed on the street that was barely big enough to allow it to descend. People watched with curiosity and fear as what looked like a ship came down. Some ran, however, others decided to stay and see what happened.

The Valkyria landed and opened its ramp. Six tempestus scions descended with their inferno ready rifles . Behind them came three other figures. One of them was a pale and tall man , he was two meters tall and dressed in black clothes, from among his trappings was a rosette with the shape of an intrinsic I with a skull in the center. The other person was what appeared to be a woman, covered his face, did not let him see it. The third was the most mysterious asis as the most creepy, he wore a red tunic as well as numerous metal arms that were attached to him from the back, the flesh of his face barely and could be seen as a respirator covered his clothes and his eyes had been replaced by six lights of green color.

The three of them hurriedly approached Erwin and the other officers.

"Your world now belongs to the Imperium of Man." said the man dressed in black. "The enemy that threatened you no longer exists, but an enemy even more big awaits."

"And I assume that you will not be that enemy." Spoke Pixis facing the stranger.

"The enemies of humankind are numerous. There are so many dangers in the galaxy that you could not imagine. And as a species we must remain united to face them."

"Have you come here to protect us then?" This time Zackley spoke and this time more interested in the subject.

"No, we have come to make you part of the empire. To give you the tools to not only defend yourselves, but also to defeat the enemy. Now, let me talk to your queen, with Historia Reiss. "

And so the Leman Russ and Chimeras began to move forward again.

[X]

Histora saw again the letter that Ymir had written to her, she had already read it several times so now he simply contemplated it. So many things had already happened that she could barely stand the stress that was plaguing her. And the drop that had spilled the glass, were these new ultramundanes that had reached the walls claiming the name of an empire that governed the stars of which she had never had idea that existed until now. They had simply made their way to the Sina wall. Something told her that it did not matter if they resisted, their weapons were too advanced for it.

She left the letter on a silver box, looked at herself again in the mirror making sure her outfit was in order. There would be an audience with the representatives of the Imperium, but first she had to go to another meeting that was even more urgent and secret.

In the room were representatives of all the bodies' military with their commanding officers. Everyone argued heatedly, she noticed Erwin Smith talking to Hanji Zoe and giving instructions to Levi Ackerman .

As soon as she entered, everyone began to keep quiet, she took her place without saying a word and the meeting began.

"Firstly," Zackley spoke from his podium. "I think everyone has been informed of these Imperials that come from the stars, as well as the strength they possess."

"Certainly." Spoke Dott Pixis . "They have more than enough to kill all of us without effort."

Several discussions were unleashed in the room , some whispered while others shouted giving different points of view. Only with Zackley's order is that they all ceased.

"That makes them a clear threat." This time he was the commanding officer of the military police. "What they want is obvious, conquest. They are expecting to get us under their orders to do whatever they want with our lives. "Once more, discussions were heard.

"That would not make sense. If those were really their intentions, they would have done it a long time ago." Said Erwin Smith, since he had returned he had shown his intentions and the side he was on. "Besides. What they are offering us is clearly a better option compared to what we have been doing. "

"Are you telling us to accede to their demands and send valuable troops with them to fight wars in other worlds? What about us? We also have to fight with the titans here. "shouted the military police officer, Nile.

"Titans are a small threat compared to what there in the stars." Erwin replied. "You have seen their weapons. I saw how they ended up titans with a single shot of those vehicles. Clearly, if we join the Impperium on Man we can have those weapons. Is it not the duty to protect humanity for what we have fought so hard for? I think that our troops could be helpful in the imperial guard." Higher than before, voices were heard in the hall, it took a while to Zackley for silence them.

"I think ..." Said Pixis rising from his place. "... That the final decision should fall on our queen."

Everyone turned to see History who had been silently listening to all points of view. She stood up.

" Without a doubt. Finding a force like the empire willing to help us is a very encouraging prize. However, while I share the opinion of some of you, I must also remind you that they can finish us in the blink of an eye. Clearly annexing our people to the Imperium of Mankind would be a better solution than resisting us and obtaining worse results. "

The room erupted in an uproar, some insulting while others talked among themselves. The place reverberated with so many voices.

"Order! Shut up! "Shouted Zackley hitting with his hammer many times. When the silence finally diminished, he spoke.

"What are the demands of the empire? What do they ask for in exchange for what they offer?"

Dott Pixis got up. "Three regiments. Of numbers between two thousand and five thousand. We can decide the number based on that. They will be delivered within a period of three years and may carry officers chosen by us. In addition to a tithe of resources. This is still in doubt because if regiments are not presented, it will be carried out. "

"Then it's decided." Zackley spoke. "We will be part of the Imperium of Mankind."

[X]

Freudem advanced through the dark and cold corridor. He followed the Magos Tetrael Upsilon who had gone ahead and walked in a hurry in search of his goal. They were below the castle of the king of the walls built centuries ago.

Freudem had seen through the young Eren Jaeger's mind the location of the STC. After telling the Magos he had barely managed to contain him by telling him that he should go with him to inspect the same STC. This last, of course, had been a way of adjudicating part of the discovery to gain some fame among his fellow inquisitors.

Soon they came to a door made of steel. Tetrael simply melted it using an eradicator beam mounted on one of his mechadendrites. He was impatient, it looked in his behavior.

They found a large room on the other side. It was without a single ornament and immersed in darkness, it was almost like a sepulcher hidden for several centuries.

In the center there was a stone pedestal and on this there was a skeleton, however, the bones were formed of a crystal that looked as hard as diamond. Between his skeletal hands he held an object, it was not very large, only about twenty centimeters. It was full of dust but a small green light looked to glow.

Tetrael Upsilon was rushed to pick up the object, but the inquisitor would not allow it. It was a STC, yes, but they didn't know what it could do. Freudem approached and put his hand on the STC, a few centimeters of this. His fingers shone and his eyes went white, he spent a few minutes like this. When finished he looked at the magos .

"It is not corrupted. I had my suspicions, but so far I have checked. This STC created those giant beings that exude steam. As a replacement for iron men, they lack thought and can be ordered. You can create a serum to make these giants or quit one of the nine powers of some titan shifter, but it only works if the genetic code is valid."

After hearing that, the magos came reverently to the pedestal, carefully cut off the skeleton's hands while uttering litanies and psalms of the machine god . His actions were of maximum respect as well as carefully deposited the STC in a box of adamantium and ceramite.

 _+++We must go now. I must study this STC in my private manofactorum .+ ++_

The inquisitor nodded and they both turned and left the room. Only a crystal skeleton stayed there, with their hands missing them.

[X]

Tetrael Upsilon walked through his private manofactorum. Multiple projects were there, all to study and look for ways to preserve the technology that remained in the empire. He went to a certain place, in a considerably large area that served for experiments and tests. There were numerous mechanisms that moved from one place to another, occupied in their duties. He saw how the servitors came and went in search of materials or tools that the tech-priests needed. In fact, there were three tech-priests in that place, the most reliable under his tutelage. Everyone was arguing in front of a glass, one inside which was the body of a certain girl.

 _++ +Any advance?+++_ asked the Magos looking into the eyes of that girl who kept staring at him or where he was. She was terrified, you could see clearly. She had stayed that way for six months now.

 _+++honorable Magos+++_ one of the tech-priests spoke. _+++Thanks to the STC, we have managed to understand more and more of this creature. This STC was actually created in the last times of the age of strife, as a way to replace men of iron. However, It needed an individual so that it could be used. We have also learned that the serum that he creates is clearly superior to the attempt to copy made from Marley. Even the power can be reversed if desired.+++_

The Magos nodded at this news. He clearly knew how imperfect the serum used by Marley was to create his giants, consuming the carrier and converting it into a mass of flesh without mind and instinct.

 _+++The previous carrier firstborn adjusted these beings to devour everything in their path.+++_ said one of the tech-priests. _+++Probably didn't wanedt the technology to fall into enemy hands. But that shows that they can be programmed just like a servitor.+ ++_

 _+++ We have also learned that the hardens material body is more powerful than plasteel , and can be molded at wish.+++_ said another tech-priest. He looked at the girl inside the mineral pillar.

 _+++She will be the first servitor made from these 'men of steam'+++_ said Tetrael. He approached the girl and placed his hand against her face, the girl's eyes showed a terror even more bigger than had presented all this time.

 _+++ Get her out of there and prepare her to lobotomize. With this new discovery build hives cities will be considerably more quickly.+ ++_

[X]

Inquisitor Freudem opened the steel door and entered the bedroom. That's when he saw her. The figure of a young woman frozen in time inside a piece of glass. She seemed asleep, in a coma that she would probably never wake up from while she was still here.

"Are you sure about this, inquisitor?" Said Hanji Zoe, who was accompanying him with his always watchful guardian.

"The inquisitor only gave a slight glance towards her and answered" I am the kind of man who think that every problem can be solved if you have the right tools. Besides, she was part of the deal, isn't it?

Zoe said nothing more and just kept walking. She ordered the guards who were there to retire. They both left, though with looks of doubt, they did not know what had brought the inquisitor here.

Annie Lionheart. The crystal in which she had locked herself was fastened with chains of ultra-hardened steel. She was insured in such a way that if she were to wake up would not get out of this place. A cave underground, more than twenty meters under earth.

Freudem simply placed his palm on the glass. A spectral glow crossed the place and in turn some kind of energy got into the glass.

"Annie Lionheart. Get out of there. "Said the inquisitor, with an order that seemed to give another voice.

The crystal began to evaporate and diminish its density and form. It was shrinking alarmingly and in seconds everything evaporated in a cloud of white and hot smoke.

Annie fell to the floor coughing. She collapsed a couple of times while trying to recover some balance with her arms, but it was too much, pain and immobility had cost her dearly.

Annie used all her strength to try to look up. She met a tall man with black clothes. That was the last thing she saw after falling on the ground losing consciousness due to fatigue and lack of activity.

[X]

Author's notes

You know, something that always bothers me or saddens me a little, is the lack of interesting fanfics in some libraries. For example AoT , I almost always find Yaoi courtesy of the fujoshis. Or some bullshit with naruto. It is not that I hate them but I think that seeing so many stories with the same idea it would be better to take a different one. For example, I entered the section of gundam wing and like 70% of it was with Harry Potter .

Nevertheless. There are amazingly good authors out there. Disciple of Ember is just one of the best author I have found her . His version of Elfen Lied is pretty good, and the witches' night is just beautiful.

Maybe they feel that the chapter was very rushed and that there was not much depth unlike with Marley. But, that was my intention. I was not looking for an (empire knows Eldia/paradis ) that would have taken a lot of time and it would be unnecessary.

My goal is to make a regiment of the imperial guard that can be a possibility with regard to lore 40K. I want to send them into battle now and make them face the enemies of the empire. If I ever see that someone made a modified squad based on the ODM team then I will be satisfied.

By the way. I planned to call the planet 'Marley' but I think it would be counterproductive. So, what if you choose a suitable name for this world?

It takes me a little longer, yes, but it's because I'm working on a mini-project. It is essentially short, but it must be elaborated. I want to make a guide for a crossover between SAO and 40K. Yes, I know what many will think. SAO is garbage, even I know, but the potential is good only that it was misused. It's also because I've seen crossfics with the same theme, but they all have the same problem, placing them in the galaxy would be very complicated. And the system of 'floors' and bosses would be even more (since they are like a million worlds) . Anyway….

I appreciate all the Reviews that help me continue with this as well as those of RE: REcreators .

Now I will continue with Re: Recreators . I will see you there ...


	3. On a world

Melith went down the wooden ramp that led to the dock. The boat trip had taken a couple of days, but she was not in a hurry to get there. It had been a relaxing travel after all, one on a sea that was not full of toxins or lethal chemicals.

In the dock she saw several sailors coming and going, fishers emptied their loads in large containers and there where one or two PDF hanging around.

All these people, inhabitants of Paradis.

No doubt these three years had led to several changes in the lives of the inhabitants of Ymir, as had the Administratum baptized this system by the name of the one who had brought the PCE to this world and in honor of the now Lord General Midas T Slasveid after having discovered a fragment of said PCE in this world. In fact, many had received promotions, including her, now she was a Major-commissar.

And for that reason she had been assigned to one of the first Ymir regiments. The first regiments would come from this island, because although a considerable number of conscripts had been recruited from several cities, most had been divided among other regiments which had been considerably reduced. Officially, there was no Ymir regiment. Ate least until now.

She went to the road, located on the outer wall. A large wall that surrounded the island prevented the 'Steammen' that still roamed the island from trying to cause any problems. So, although at first it had been considered to exterminate them, the Mechanicus had negotiated to keep them locked in this island. After all, they were good material to create 'Macro-servitors.

When she reached the edge of the wall she could see it, one of these steammen was busy carrying heavy stone blocks. His body had been modified and his head was attached with numerous metal parts that gave him the orders it required. Behind its back there was, joined to his flesh, a rockcrete mixer that kept turning. Once the Macro-servitor placed the block of stone on a column that appeared to be under construction, the same macro servitor placed his hand on the block. Where his arm had been, there was a line of pipe that connected to the mixer. The rockcrete came out of this and joined the block of rock to the column. A techn-priest watched the entire process.

"Major-commissar?" She heard the voice of someone calling her. Turning, she found an officer of the new regiments.

"Folch, isn't it?" The officer nodded.

"I have been ordered to escort you. We must go to the bridge to reach the walls."

Melith accepted and Folch spoke for his Vox. In a few moments a car arrived and stopped in front of them. It was beige, with polarized crystals. It was a high-ranking person limousine, it was armored and of considerable size. Folch stepped forward and opened the door, Melith accepted the gesture and entered. The car started.

In a few minutes they reached the bridge. One of the four main bridges which were used to reach the walls. The bridge was about forty meters high and had been built in a similar way to the one she had seen the Macro-server do. There were some guards from the PDF, but they left immediately after seeing that she was on board.

"I guess everything must be ready," Melith said as she looked out the window. It was a radiant landscape and barely touched by man, which would soon change. Well there were rich fuel deposits on this island.

"Everything is ready, Major-Commissar," Folch said. "The three regiments are waiting."

"I hope the soldiers of this world are good enough to serve in the imperial guard."

"They are brave and willing to sacrifice themselves for the God Emperor and for humanity. Everyone has been trained and they have fought against the titans for years. "

"They will not be fighting against 'titans' Folch." The Commissioner said as she laid eyes on the young man. "The galaxy has countless enemies of humanity. They will be fighting against traitors and aliens. Keep that in mind. "

"I understand, Commissar. My apologies."

The road continued with some casual chats, after a couple of hours Melith could see the wall Maria that rose over fifty meters.

'That would be a good stronghold' she thought

[X]

The chapel was empty, or at least almost unoccupied. From time to time there were priests from the Ministorum who came and went attentive to their obligations. There were also parishioners who silently raised their prayers to the God-Emperor. The place had once belonged to the religion of the walls, but a few months after the Empire arrived, the whole sect had been shot down in the blink of an eye. The churches of religion of the walls had been demolished and from the foundations had been built churches in the Gothic style of the empire to demonstrate the power of the Ministorium.

At first there had been friction with the citizens, but in a short time the discourses and sermons of the priests had amassed the attention of the people. The idea of salvation and the triumph for the emperor against the enemies of humanity had inflamed the hearts of a large majority of the population, and it was known that the number increased day by day.

In one of the benches of the chapel that occupied the area inside the wall Sinna, was a man. He didn't pray, instead, he had decided to come here to reflect, and calmness was giving him the calm for his mind.

He lifted one of his arms and saw again the cybernetic prosthesis that had taken the place of his arm. It had been a gift from a Magos who had come here three years ago. They had taught him the correct rites to appease the machine spirit within his arm, to clean it and to mention the proper litanies.

A few steps were heard echoing through the chapel. It was a familiar sound, of boots moving, of those that a soldier would use.

"I didn't know you were a religious man. Erwin." said Levi Ackerman behind him. Just like Erwin, he was wearing his imperial guard uniform. On his shoulder was the symbol of the crossed wings that had been adopted by Ymir's regiments. The number 1 of Ymir was also visible. The uniform was the same color that they had been wearing for years, but had been entirely changed by one designed for better protection against the weather.

"I follow the teachings of the imperial creed. But I've only come here to think a little. After all, silence helps clear the mind." said Erwin as he got up.

"Say that when we are in battle. With so many bombs and mortars falling I doubt we can find some silence other than the silence that predicts an ambush. "

Erwin just laughed a little at Levi's words. He had not changed much after these years. In fact, these years had changed a lot of the world. The Imeperium of Man had given this world the name of Ymir and they had begun to bring machinery to exploit the riches of the soil. The Minustorium had strengthened its position in society, The Adeptus Mechanicus had control over the Titans and various technologies on the planet and now the Munitorum was ready to enlist the first Ymir regiments.

This news had taken more than one by surprise. It had been believed that it would be Marley who would give the first regiments, but after observing their performance in the war and how really accustomed they were to fight next to the Titans, it had been decided to send them to other regiments. That is why now Paradis had the honor of presenting the first regiments of Ymir to the imperial guard. The now Lord General Slasveid had seen the form of combat of the Paradis soldiers and wanted to use them in the Imperium campaigns.

And today would be the day of the first foundation.

"Let's go." Erwin said. "There is not much left and we must be prepared."

[X]

Jean Kirstein reassembled his lasrifle. He had already cleaned it, doubly to be sure. Once he finished he gave it a look. It was a MK4 pattern, light and strong, fifty shots per charge and with enough power to cut off an adult's arm.

He again flipped through his personal equipment. He had all the equipment that an Imperial guard should carry. The antifrag armor was in place and the belts were in order.

Then he check once again the ODM team on his body. It had been modified by the tech-priests of the Mechanicum, the former mechanism used to shoot from the hip had been changed to the forearms. With a wave of his hand the retractable controls disengaged and the springs sent them straight to his palm. The pneumatic system allowed a greater absorption of effort at the time that the steel cable pulled its arms avoiding injuries. He spoke the litany to appease the machine spirit of the gear while introducing an energy cell in the container behind his back.

Finally, he cleaned the badge he had on his shoulder. The badge that distinguished him as a sergeant of the first Ymir's Regiment.

He left the barracks and went to the training yard. There were PDF recruits in shooting practice using the fire from their lasrifles to burn the targets made of wood or iron. The new weapons of the empire were something he had never dreamed of before; they were powerful enough to knock down a titan with a quarter of an energy cell and from an appropriate angle. A long-lass would make a lethal shot, and a lascannon would be overkill.

He met the members of his squad, six men and three women, two of whom were well-known faces.

Sasha Braun, she had her attention occupied with a wooden target some three hundred meters away. Her variant long-lass was well positioned in his hands and she watched calmly by telescopic sight. She pressed the trigger and an energy beam came out of the barrel with a flash suppressor that hit the wooden target and burned it completely.

Connie Springer instructed a couple of soldiers from his squad. He moved his hand and the trigger positioned on his palm ready to be used. He pulled the trigger and an adamantium's hook shot up with a steel cable. Connie pressed another trigger and rose toward the tree where the hook had been placed. The other two followed his example and fired. Like Jean, and the rest of the regiment, their rifles were secured with bands to their torsos, giving them some stability if they wanted to shoot the weapon with one hand while moving with the ODM gear.

Jean called all his squad and formed them. It was not a bad team, while Connie and Sasha were the most experienced squad –and from the first company- the others had been well trained with the use of the ODM's and were pretty good.

"Good." Jean spoke. "Today comes the officer of the high command to check the first regiments of Erde. Let's show him that we're not an amateur bunch. We have already gone through a lot and this will not stop us either. "

Gazes of approval ran through the faces of his subordinates and broke into cheers for him. Jean took them to the main square of Sinna where the first foundation would take place.

[X]

Mikasa adjusted her red scarf over her neck to make sure it did not fall. She had already checked her equipment and polished her badge. Lieutenant, they had assigned her. When she finished, turned to see Armin who had also done reviewing his gear and was polishing his badge, this, however, was of a captain. Captain of the second company, just after the first that belonged to Levi Rivaille. Meanwhile Eren also polished a badge, of a sergeant, to be frank.

"What's the point of all this?" Eren said. "We will go to space only to fight for the empire. We should first finish what's left of Marley and get rid of the titans. "

"Marley does not exist anymore," Armin replied calmly. "And the titans now belong to the Adeptus Mechanicus. There's nothing left to fight anymore, at least here. "

"But doesn't it bother you? We have lost so many of our people because of those monsters and now they let them live! "

"They are no longer our enemy." Armin replied. "You've seen them, have you not? Now they are nothing but slaves. Slaves for the Mechanicum. "

"But…"

"Eren ..." Mikasa raised her voice. It was not too loud, but she was firm enough to silence Eren before he came out with another pile of meaningless words.

"Are you loyal to the Emperor?"

That one question seemed rhetorical, but Eren knew, no, everyone knew what it meant. Three years under the teachings of the Administratum and the Ministorium had taught them well about how things worked in the Imperium. They knew what was in store for those who dared to challenge the orders of the high ranks of the Empire. There was no mercy for the traitors, nor for the weak. The commissar assigned to the PDF had taught them in the raw but effective way.

Eren understood and closed his mouth. It was beyond him to try to oppose the orders of the Munitorium. He took his lasrifle and connected it to the sliding strap on his torso, the rifle stuck to his body. He lifted his bag of luggage, and, like Armin and Mikasa, left the barracks.

[X]

Hanji Zoe checked her pocket watch. There was only an hour left to start the ceremony. The three regiments were already on the way and would soon be formed. She, like other officers, was on one of the balcony of the king's palace and below it was the main square where Ymir's new imperial guards would be raised.

She felt some itching in her left eye, or rather, the cybernetic prosthesis that had replaced her lost eye three years ago. The red lens was adjusted again and again by measuring and analyzing atmospheric and light changes. They gave her readings of light spectra that she could never have captured with her normal eyes. Mechanicus technology was something that fascinating to the end, she would have preferred to join the techn-priests and learn from them, but Levi had stopped her. They needed a competent leader to be Erwin's second-in-command and they had grown her up, and with that they had ended their hopes to go and learn more about the Omnissiah.

Colonel Smith was there with the now Colonel Dot Pixis. There was also Queen Historia Reiss who was now the ruler of Paradis. She was not at the level of Ymir's governor, but she had been given authority over her citizens.

"Colonel Zackly will not attend." Spoke Pixis. "I'm sorry, but it seems that he had a setback. Anyway, he will arrive as soon as the ceremony is over. "

"I see." A Munitorium official spoke. "While he is present for the time of departure, everything will be fine. Oh by the way. It seems that the Major-Commissar has arrived. "

Evidently, a car had been parked nearby. To have such authority to do so, he only pointed out that the person who had arrived must be someone of considerable rank.

A woman got out of the car. She wore a heavy leather coat and put on his head a typical commissary cap. She entered the palace and in a short time arrived at the balcony.

"Welcome, Major-commissar." Said Historia.

The Commissar bowed and took off her cap. "The pleasure is mine, your highness. Please, just tell me commissar, mentioning both titles can be exhausting. "

The commissar walked towards the stone railings to have a better view. The three regiments, eighteen thousand men in total, were donned with all their equipment ready.

"They look anxious." Melith said jokingly. "I heard that your men are good at high mobility. I hope the officers have not exaggerated. "

At these words, Pixis responded." Agility goes hand in hand with our people, Commissar. We have fought against the titan-ahem ... steam men for decades and a Ymirian can move as fast as a Valkyrie would. I assure you they will not fail the Emperor.

Melith nodded at the old colonel's words of loyalty. She could not pass judgment on these new regiments; after all, this was technically a virtually new type of regiment for the imperial guard. Having a high mobility squadron was different from one of landing. The general had even told her they could be useful in a siege and especially in Hive Cities.

Melith glanced at her watch and with it started the first foundation.

[X]

The ceremony was over. And with that, the three regiments of Ymir moved towards the troop transport ships that were just arriving. Each one with capacity for more than one hundred passengers. There were dozens of them, once they were full, they left for the atmosphere and for the cruise that awaited for them in the orbit of the planet.

Melith had decided to wait she would leave on her own ship after finishing with a couple of things. The first was to deliver the orders of the Lord General and the other to assign to which regiment she would belong.

That was why she had assembled the lower-level officers after colonel in the three regiments.

Hanji Zoe, Revan Brown and Joquin Primer. The all of them from 1st, 2nd and 3rd regiments respectively.

She had read the reports and profiles of each one. Had understood that they were good and their skills could be useful. Hanji Zoe was a good leader, with quick decisions and a cool head. Her curious personality might be a little problematic, but she had been tested more than once for what she had read.

Revan Brown had been recommended by Dot Pixis himself. He was good at defensive situations and relocation and flanking tactics. He had managed to prevent several steammen from devouring civilians during a certain accident. With only one squad he managed to attract them to a death zone and flanked them to attacks from multiple angles. He had not lost anyone.

Joquin Primer had a reputation for ruthlessness. It was known that he had been raised in the underground district. He had previously been charged with crimes, but had been released after proving to be extraordinarily good at hiding and ambushing. He and a group of bandits used to rob the wealthy people in the inner district of Sinna , they were so good that PDF's had to call an arbitrator to find him. But the guy was skillful and cunning, killing quietly was part of his specialty and he knew he used to teach his henchmen to do the same.

The three were in position of attention in front of the commissar.

Melith had considered entering the 2nd regiment, Brown was brave and loyal. But at the same time he preferred to do things his way. Not that it was totally negative, but she did not want to have to shoot a man with good ability.

"It's good to see you. Ready to go to the void?" Melith Asked jokingly.

"We are ready to serve the God-emperor and the golden throne of Terra." Revan replied with no hesitation to answer.

Melith just smiled and pulled out her data slate, she started the holloprojector and showed it to the officers. She saw how Zoe could not help marveling at the techno-magic of the empire. The spectrum drew a planet; it looked mostly rocky, with some forests, but mostly a desert of cold rocks.

"Be sure to deliver this to your senior officers. Lord General Slasveid has ordered us to deploy and divide. The 1st and 3rd regiments will move to a region in the Charadon sector while the 2nd will go to the eastern fringe to face the Tau. The Lord General has engaged in a war on a hive world. One of the three hive cities of the world of Caldaros has rebelled. The Lord General calls for reinforcements and thinks that Ymir's regiments might find a way to enter the wall without too many risks. "

Melith turned off the hollo projector, took out three data carriers and handed it to the others.

"Finally, I would like to announce I will be assigned to the 1st of Erde. I hope we can understand each other." She said in a tone more threatening than cordial.

[X]

Originally they had thought how exciting it would be to travel by the stars in one of the ships of the empire. When the shuttle reached the orbit they could see the majesty of that ship of a Gothic style like a temple. It was huge, with countless weapons that surpassed the size of steam men and adamantium plates so thick they would make walls look like sheets of paper.

However, the emotion they expected was not the one that had received them. Inside the dictator-class cruiser there was not an atmosphere so similar to the barracks in Ymir. Well, they had the necessary necessities, but the rooms for the guard were of twenty square meters where they fit about one hundred imperial guards in bunk beds of three levels. They were used beyond the time that could be estimated, one could see that the sheets had been used for so long it was just scratchy fabrics and mattresses were incredibly uncomfortable. The smell was rancid, of oil that had already spent several years there, and it felt an incomparable old age in the whole ship, testament of many centuries of service in the fleet. It was a cold, dirty and depressing environment.

But what had caused the most discomfort to the new regiments was the warp travel.

They spent fourteen days traveling through the immaterium. In those fourteen days, the most strange and disturbing events happened. Those who roamed alone could hear very clearly whispers that made their skin crawl, as if some specter whispered in their ears many things they did not understand. Others felt uneasy, almost paranoid, they looked everywhere saying and swearing they had seen a loved one who had already died years ago. But what frightened them more was that they all had terrifying nightmares, there was no night in which more than one awoke screaming, some had preferred not sleep, only to fall surrendered a few days later and wake up a few hours later screaming, swearing that the demons were coming for them.

Armin had decided to spend his time trying to occupy his mind in other things, one of which was to read the book that his parents had left him. This kind of thing was no longer forbidden and he could read it without problems. He thought of the deserts of ice and the seas full of salt that had been described, things he hadn't get the opportunity to see with his own eyes.

In fact, he was not discouraged by this. Now that the empire had arrived and that he was now part of the imperial guard, it simply filled him with emotion to know that he could have the opportunity to travel to other worlds with floras and totally different faunas. It was amazing just thinking about what kind of things he would see out there.

But he also knew that these things could be scary. He had heard from one of the security guards on the ship that there were worlds full of pollution where it was almost impossible to live without a gas mask. Planets where there was mysterious xeno activity. He even heard of a creature in a world, said creature could fly from a tree, fall on your face and eat it releasing corrosive acid.

He had reached one of the observation posts. It was not entirely forbidden, but the guards constantly gave him looks to show he was not really welcomed there. And it was not because he was an Ymirian the probably wouldn't even know the term, but there was a window, small, no bigger than a head. This window was reinforced with a crystal several meters long, but on the other side could be seen the flow of the Inmaterium. At first it was his curiosity that invited him to see what it was that made them have so many nightmares, but that window seemed to have been dulled, so he had decided to stay there and hang out.

"There you are." A familiar voice spoke behind him. "Dinner is ready, there will be meat. You should hurry while we still contain Sasha.

"Meat? Isn't that too much?" he answered to Eren.

"No idea. They said there is a lot. The cook told it was from an animal named Grox. I have no idea what it is, but he said it was not bad."

Armin smiled at the words of his old friend, he leaned on the rails to look down, there was a void, a kind of metal hole that was said to extend to the lower levels. The guards said that in that place there were only mutants pests that from time to time should be exterminated.

"Have you ever imagined this?" He asked to Eren.

The latter also looked down trying to find whatever was down there.

"To be honest… even in my wildest dreams wouldn't have imagined this. I still can't believe it. Three years ago we were locked behind the walls and now we are in space."

Armin smiled and looked out the window. "Yes, but now we are heading towards a battlefield probably much worse. I don't know what we will find"

They both remained silent until finally Eren broke the calm. "Even so. If we just hope to win, I do not think we'll survive. "

Armin turned to see his old friend, trying to make sense of what he had said. He continued. "We must fight. Fight until our enemies have perished. "

The war was awaiting for them,.

[X]

It wasn't that far from the planet where they got out from the warp. Millions of kilometers away from their target, even so, the officers on board had said that it would take a few hours to reach Caldaros. This was an industrial world, the atmosphere still it had something of the cleanliness that it had before its colonization, but its seas were clearly transformed. The once emerald green was now just a brown with only a fraction of what it had been several millennia ago. The forests were still there, but clearly diminished and separated from each other.

It was in a mission planning room where Melith had gathered her officers. A Hollo screen covered a large part of the room that showed the planet and four ships of the empire. All simply were in orbit with the planet, waiting.

"This is the hive Plumel..." Melith said as she pointed to the huge hive city that covered a continent and rose to the sky. "Thirty-five days ago it ceased all communication with the other hives and with the imperial forces. At first it was thought that it was a malfunction. But when a group was sent to investigate this group also lost communications with the empire. Three days later they were returned slaughtered. This clearly marked an act of rebellion. So the PDFs responded. "

Melith sighed before continuing. "Unfortunately Plumel is a very well defended hive. Their artillery and anti-aircraft batteries are well maintained. The hive is equipped to contain a siege and access to the city's empty shields. A bombardment from orbit will not help much and the Administratum wants the hive relatively intact or at least with a good part insured."

Hanji Zoe raised her hand; the Commissar saw and accepted her question.

"How will we operate to enter then? If it is so well protected, we cannot do much damage without great losses."

Melith showed a wry smile on her face. "You have a good eye." She manipulated the holloprojector and placed it looking in an area near the wall. "The void shield protects the hive from bombings and air attacks. But the walled curtain is not reached by the void shields." The hologram changed again this time, covering a large part of the thirty-meter-high wall. "An attack from the southwest will be made to attract the attention of the enemy and the artillery. You will move from the north using Chimeras. Once you are close to the walled curtain then you will move with ODM gears to climb the wall. Once inside you will divide. There are two key objectives, the first is to find and disable the shield generators. The second is to capture the high lord of the hive. You will be deployed quickly and at different points, once inside you will have to regroup and go for the generators."

There were no more questions, Melith then continued with the meeting for a few more hours.

[X]

The vibration increased more and more as the Chimera advanced on the uneven ground towards the walled curtain. The explosions resounded as the enemy artillery roared in the distance responding to the armored assault.

Naturally, the bombs would have destroyed them all, but thanks to the distraction generated by an attack from another flank, few artillery guns had responded to the attack. In addition they had separated enough to avoid being destroyed en masse.

However, this did not mean that they were not accumulating losses. Of the Thirty chimeras nine had already been destroyed, but there was still three hundred meters to reach the wall, another bomb fell right on top of another chimera was engulfed by the deadly fireball counting ten victims now.

When they finally got close enough, the gates of the chimeras opened and at the same time their occupants escaped, Ymirian imperial guards rushed to activate their ODM equipment, under laser fire and bullets tried to climb with the hooks and cables. the shower of death fell taking the lives of dozens, some were shot only leaving the armor deck, others were shot down in the air and ended up like puppets hanging from a single cable, the lucky ones who reached the top achieved shoot and kill defenders, Jean opened fire killing two enemies, then another else fell after impacting the visor of his helmet. Burning flesh stank in the air and bodies charred by lass bolts were measured across the top of the wall.

"Destroy those artillery batteries!" Armin Shouted, directing the sappers to plant explosive charges to blow up the heavy mortars that protected the hive. "Vishel! Give me a recount and form them! "He barked orders again as he fired his rifle killing a traitor from the hive.

Connie jumped towards one of the battlements, once close by he threw a grenade through one of the slits that the enemy used to shoot, the grenade exploded, killing its occupants, three Ymirians entered firing and killing anyone who was still alive.

Sasha hooked up with her ODM to the roof of the tower she had taken, once on top, she mounted her long-lass and started picking targets, knocking down everyone she thought was some enemy officer.

"One hundred and eighty nine! We lost all the sixth company!" Vishel yelled, then a lass bolt hit her in the throat shortly after finishing reporting. She fell suffocated with her neck destroyed. A doctor went to her, but it was already too late.

One of the Ymirians who had managed to place the charges began to explode them, three mortars were destroyed and with that a part of the defenses were neutralized. But he could not enjoy his victory for long, as a flamethrower wrapped him with others more, the burning promethium stuck on their bodies melting their flesh and calcining their bones, screams of agony were heard on all sides to finally be finished by lass fire from hands of their allies.

The walled curtain was about ten meters wide at the top, which allowed the flow of enemy forces on both sides. In a short time the news of the imperial guard crossing the defenses had run like wildfire and there were hundreds of traitors going for their enemies.

Jean hastened to cover himself behind some metal boxes and urged his squad to do the same. The lass bolts bounced or passed by, trying to find some target. Mishik, a member of Jean's squad was shot down by five laser shots that hit him before he managed to take cover. Jean shot back killing two more traitors before hiding by a bullet in the shoulder that had got him. He heard Armin's voice in his vox communicator. "Ten minutes for the next wave! Hold on!"

Jean shot again killing another traitor who was trying to sneak into the flank. Another one fell with a head split in half by the fire of a long-lass rifle. Connie was busy trying to escape from a group of enemies who were following him closely. He activated his ODM and rocked on the inside of the wall, managing to escape at a considerable distance.

Brent and Somel were caught by the fire of an improvised bomb, their bodies bathed in flammable liquor tried to escape from the flames that enveloped them finally falling through the wall.

The fight was intense. Several traitors fell, but at the same time several Ymirians also died. Being surrounded would be impossible to resist, but the narrowness of the wall allowed them a bottleneck that leveled the numerical factor.

However, they would not stand for much. The enemy was beginning to use flamethrowers and constant fire prevented proper mobilization. Several Ymirians tried to use their ODM's but were easily reached by the firearms that were beginning to keep pace with them.

"Bayonets!" Armin shouted as he adjusted his knife. All the others did the same, the traitors were already too close and the hand-to-hand combat had already begun. Jean was hit with the butt of an auto gun that knocked him down, one of the traitors was on top of him ready to continue hitting him with his rifle, but the laser fire of certain sniper took him down. Everything was coming down.

It was then that reinforcements appeared from the outer side of the wall. The captain of the first company, Rivaille, jumped over and shot, followed by a hundred more who did the same. From the sky, and in a surprise attack managed to clear the area and give a break to the first wave, of which only eighty-six remained.

Renewed by the reinforcements and the arrival of Captain Rivaille, the survivors of the second company redoubled their momentum and with the fire of their rifles burned what was left.

"Unfold the positions! Prepare heavy bolters and heavy stubbers and mount them to form a perimeter on both sides! This will be our corridor, there's more of ours coming." Levi gave the orders. In a space of more than eighty meters a corridor was formed. Teams of two carried the heavy bolters while two others carried the ammunition. One pair of men was required to carry a heavy stubber, one had the gun and other ammunition, but they still were slower than regular guards.

An Ymirian raised a gun to the sky, it was a flare. The green smoke rose through the air. There was no response, but it had been confirmed by the voice channels that had received their signal. A laser shot caught him in the neck, blowing his skull. She fell outside the wall.

[X]

The gap had been marked. After a short time after receiving the signal, a force of more than sixty chimeras moved towards the wall. The third and final wave with all that remained of the Ymir regiments came rushing up the north side of the wall. Among them was Ackerman and Jaeger, who were in the lead while watching what they had in front. Still they were six hundred meters away to reach, but some bombs were falling on the ground, still they were sporadic and poorly targeted. Only one Chimera ended up teared apart by the impact of one of those howitzers.

In a short time they reached the wall. For Eren, these were somewhat similar to those in his world. Several meters high and would dim any regular titan. But it was better defended and armed. He knew that even if the colossal titan appeared, it would be eliminated by the huge guns propped up above the wall.

Even if a breach had been opened, there was still enemy fire that was trying to slow them down. When the ramps and floodgates opened, a shower of laser fire greeted them; however, it was not as lethal and precise as the previous opposition. And so it had only taken down a few dozen casualties.

The hooks of the ODM equipment went off, the hooks of Adamantium were nailed in the Ferrocrete and the steel cables pulled their owners. Regular teams went first taking behind them heavy weapons and more would be rised more later.

Upstairs was something different. With the aid of portable mortars, Ymir's forces were barely keeping the enemy at bay. Lass bolts and slugs ran from one side to the other, keeping the traitors of the hive at bay. The heavy bolters, already mounted and taped, spewed lethal explosive projectiles into the enemy ranks as well as the automatic cannons. Mikasa spotted Armin directing a combat group to shore up the defensive positions and Jean changing the battery of his rifle barking orders to Connie to take out Sasha who seemed to have stayed in a semi-destroyed tower.

"It was about time." Spoke a familiar voice without any sign of good intentions. Levi had a laspistol in one hand and a chainsword in the other. His look seemed to want to shoot them if they didn't get to work immediately, clearly he was upset with the casualties that had happened.

"What are you waiting for? Get off the hook and take the shield! As long as we do not turn off that thing we will not have any respite. "

Mikasa nailed the adamantium hook on the edge of the wall. Several more did the same and descended. She and the others climbed into the cockpits using the OMD's maneuvering between the buildings.

Eren had wondered what it would be like to visit a place like this. Even before the Munitorum taken them, he would have been excited to visit some other world, wondering what was out there in the void.

But the reality was different.

One would wonder. Where would the non-combatant population of a hive city go? What would happen to the children or the elderly? What would become of them?

The question was being answered before his eyes.

There were bodies, corpses piled up in small groups of dozens of people. All were naked and with marks of torture and horrors. Some had been skinned while others had their limbs cut or their organs removed. The children had empty eye sockets and only filled with blood.

Seeing this made more than one vomit. The scene was too much. Millions of people had died in this way, killed by their own parents and children. A sick and rotten ritual that made this seems a part of hell.

And yet, that scene had served one of his purposes. Between the alleys and inside the living quarters came the traitors of Plumel firing with automatic rifles. They toke down five Ymirians who went from roof to roof trying to use the walls to hide.

Levi ordered them all to land on the roofs of the living quarters. They exchanged fire against the enemy, the lass bolts hit the traitors but they couldn't reduce them quickly.

Then he sent a group down to engulf the enemy. Using the ODM, getting to them was not difficult. After jumping on them they filled them with laser fire, devastating them in a short time.

However, there were prices to pay. Bretaim fell to the ground after a laser shot through the team initiating a chain reaction that exploded the ODM. The lower half of his body went to the ground while his torso was hanging from the forearms.

Eren was shot in the chest, the armor withstood the shock, but it had been fragmented, it would only bear one or two more shots before becoming useless. Mikasa launched herself at Eren, taking him to cover behind a fireplace. More bullets ricocheted against the rockcrete eroding the stone.

Crisse was shot down too. The flamethrower that carried it exploded in a maelstrom of flames that ate three more.

"We are too exposed here!" Rivaille shouted. "Go down to the streets and surround them! Mikasa! Go forward and use grenades to clear the way! "

Mikasa left Eren and hurried down to the asphalt. A traitor came out on the flank but she eliminated it with a laser fire discharge.

When he finally reached the ground he retracted the cable and prepared his rifle. Several more came down with her too, soon, the whole squad was on the ground.

Rivaille called his radio operator. A young woman with a big backpack came towards him. She handed him a communicator that connected to the device on his back.

"This is platoon 1. Confirm position other platoons."

Soon a series of voices of the officers under his command began to appear.

"This is platoon 1. We move through the eastern zone. We are about to go to the first shield generator. A couple of kilometers further on. Little resistance, But we have lost contact with platoon 3 and we have confirmed the death of everyone in platoon 5."

"This is 2 ... our lieutenant has died, the sergeant too ... oh shit! ... those things are everywhere! ... For the throne! What is that thing!? ... Run! Ru...!"

The screams were silenced shortly. However, the line hadn't been cut. And they could hear a malevolent laugh, like that of a little boy coming from the other side.

Eren's blood froze at the sound of laughter. It was a malevolent sound that emanated evil. Levi's brow furrowed at the situation. It was not very different from what a titan would be eating a soldier more than three years ago. He knew there was something terrifying out there, enough to be comparable to having a titan in front of you.

"move. We must get to one of the generators at least. If we take it, the reinforcements will not be long in coming. Deploy and advance through the streets. Only use your ODM if necessary. Clear the houses and make sure you do not leave any enemies alive. "

They all followed the orders and advanced through the streets. Mither, sergeant of the fourth squad knew that clearing the cockpit would greatly enhance the mission. Enter, kill whoever was inside, risk a point-blank fire, and lose one or two troops every time they opened a cabin. The process would be repeated for a long time, but they had to get to the generator and destroy it.

Mikasa kicked the door made of metal, this was deformed while the sheet broke. She and two Ymirians entered aiming their weapons, the three inspected the cabin until they were sure that there was no one. Mikasa was beginning to think that this was a waste of time. It would take hours before finding the generator if they continued like this. He had not seen anything yet, the Plumelian soldiers appeared very sporadically. That meant they were probably watching the skies for some Ymirian using their ODM equipment.

She spent more than an hour while the same process was repeated . They had met resistance in at least fifteen houses, but they were minor, mostly losing only about five soldiers.

Rivaille was getting desperate. They were going very slow and Armin and his boys could not stand for much more time. He was sure that the ammunition they had brought with them was only significantly small and since only they had managed to bring it, it would take hours for someone else to arrive with fresh ammunition for the heavy bolters and heavy machine guns.

"Mither, go with your squad on the left, then go to the east," Rivaille said through the communicator. "Mikasa, you go the other way and take your platoon, Melith said the generator could be in that area. Eren, take your squad to the positions of platoon 2. I want to know what happened there. "

Everyone obeyed and Levi headed south. They had to get to that generator no matter the cost.

[X]

Armin cursed his luck as he tried to take shelter from the rain of laser fire flying over his head. The bolters and heavy machine guns were reaching their limit and they knew that once they ran out of ammunition all these Plumellian traitors would be on them like an avalanche. There was little he could do if there were only a hundred of them now that casualties had accumulated. He could hear the cries of help and pain from his comrades everywhere, but he could not save them, because once he left his covert he would be riddled with bullets by the enemy.

Kirstein stuffed his last power pack into his lasrifle. Connie had run out of ammunition long ago and only used his handgun. Sasha was not even firing anymore. It had been three hours since Levi's company had crossed and there was still no news of the generator.

"As we continue like this, we'll end up dead before they put that thing out." Dimo spoke, holding his arm that had almost been severed by a shot and now leaning with only a slug gun that was a gift from his parents in Ymir . Dimo was one of the few who knew how to handle a heavy vox communicator and make it capable of exceeding certain interference systems.

But in his state he could no longer operate the device he had brought with him. The transmissions were cut off and the void shield also caused interference.

Either way, Armin knew they could send the signal with the flares, but still. If they don't turn off the generator, they would be lost.

A new group of Plumelian soldiers tried to gain ground. One of them, rolled up in explosives, threw himself on a heavy stubber nest and blew himself up with the heavy-weapons team that had been defending that hole. The traitors had a fissure now, and they did not hesitate to take advantage of it. Wave after wave of them rushed trying to overload the defenses. A group of Ymirians was rushed quickly to block the entry and firing their lasrifles with everything they could, most however soon were out of power packs and at any time would be the same for everyone.

Armin looked at the hive city and prayed to the emperor for Rivaille and his company managed to find the generator.

[X]

Mither advanced down the alley between the living quarters. Everything was covered in garbage and debris. Rats abounded on all sides and a kind of worms crawled along the walls leaving a muddy and smelly trail. At least there were no enemies here. They had decided to take this path to move it more quickly as possible. There was no time to continue knocking down doors.

Bulch got down from the roof of a building where he had climbed to observe the enemy and get oriented. They were arriving at a market where dozens of stalls had shown their merchandise. There was still something in them; however, it was just rancid fruit that was rotting in its place.

"What did you see?" Mither asked.

"Clear. But there could be snipers in the windows anyway. I saw an armored patrol advancing a few streets to our left. They must be looking for us. There is also a building with a large generator mounted above. I think it's the generator."

"We could go for the cockpits at low altitude and advance more quickly. If we hit the generator we could have it deactivate the shields." Mina said, a girl who not long ago had enlisted in Ymir's regiments .

It was a good idea. If he remembered one time during the civil war on the walls, several members of the military police had used the ODMs to move between the houses without going through the roofs. It was a quick way to move forward, and few could keep up with it that way.

"All of us, we will go through the streets and we will move until reach that building, we will fill it with fusion bombs and hopefully it will be the generator."

Everyone obeyed. The adamantium hooks were fired and embedded in the ferrocrete. They all flew, almost brushing the pavement. Faster than a salamander, they went to the palace.

[X]

Mikasa jumped forward with her ODM gear. The steel cables were tensioned raising her at high speed. She kept holding the rifle. At any moment, someone could find her, and if that happened, she had to act in moments to eliminate the threat.

The roof of the building where his squad was located was adjacent to another one where his target was found. Finally after deploying too much and losing up to half his platoon they had finally found the void shield generator. There was only one problem.

There was a being, one covered in armor. This was red with strange symbols, but for some strange reason, they caused pain in sight. She recognized a symbol, one -of which she had only heard- that was the only thing the generals had let the Imperial Guards know. It had been described as an eight-pointed wheel star, much like the one she was seeing right now.

But it was the guy who carried that filthy symbol that made her skin crawl. She had faced fear, fighting men of steam and had learned to stay calm during the chaos of battle.

But she was not ready for this.

The being, what appeared to be a man of more than two meters tall, exuded a malevolent and suffocating aura that only remarked how dangerous it was. His armor was painted with so many symbols and at the same time adorned with different freshly beheaded heads of people of all ages.

The being gave orders while he sent several traitors from Plumel to reinforce different places and to look for different unwanted guests who had sneaked in. He would order the workers to hurry to cover the necessary quota and store something in a metal chest. Once the chest was ready, he lifted it without any difficulty and carried it on his shoulder. He walked towards the street, and somehow, disappeared; only a strange and ghostly glow seemed to be all that remained. Whatever it was, it looked like it was gone. However, she felt her body still trembling. Her hands grasped the Aquila that hung from her chest and pressed it hard as she prayed a litany to the emperor.

"What are we doing lieutenant?" one of the two sergeants who were left Said.

"We'll wait a bit ... to make sure that thing does not come back. Then we'll go to the roof, that's where the generator is. We will put some melta bombs and we will finish this."

Mikasa waited a little longer and after feeling that her body was no longer trembling, she shot towards the roof of the building. Her squad flied too. The air passed through their bodies as they rose in the wind at full speed. In seconds they would reach the top and destroy that damn device.

"Holy Throne ! What is that?" One of her subordinates Shouted. Something flew and caught one of her mens carrying it with it. She caught a glimpse of numerous teeth that opened to engulf her prey. Five of those creatures overflew them; they were horrendous, batlike wings and a torso with a rather flat mouth and full of rows of teeth. They pounced on them, were like hawks that broke the sound barrier.

They opened fire, but it was difficult to aim. Four shots were needed to bring down one of these creatures, but, at the same time, a girl was caught by the foul jam. She fell to the ground with the agonizing beast taking her with it.

More jaws opened and more Ymirians died. Two of the beasts were riddled with laser fire and rushed to the ground. However, there were still two left, and they were waiting for their prey to make some stupid move to take advantage of it.

Mikasa urged her mens to go all the way to the roof. She also went to the front, the creatures were going for her but the laser fire pushed them out of the way. When she reached the top, there she saw it, a shield generator that was working at full power to maintain a part of the void shield. She pulled out a melta bomb, but before she could activate it, she was pushed aside causing her to lose her balance. When she turned around she saw Carl, one of her men, whose body disappeared into the jaws of a winged creature. Like that time. The teeth closed and severed the neck leaving the head to fall to the ground.

That was the last of her platoon. All the others had been devoured and only she was left. Mikasa activated the bomb and threw it at the generator. A nuclear explosion in miniature enveloped the generator, and with this, a colossal discharge of energy was released.

The generator exploded, the fall of the void shield bathed in the super-condensation of energy it needed. Mikasa shot her hooks looking for where to lean on.

The building exploded into a thousand pieces. The debris fell like rain on Mikasa.

[X]

Eren redirectioned his body following the strength of the push of his ODM gear. The cable contracted and he fired again by docking the cockpits of more than six meters were to say the most small at the base of the hive.

Rivaille had sent him and his squad to search for platoon 2. He had no idea what had happened since he had heard the last of them call for help. He did not think anyone had survived. But what had caught his attention, and that of the others, were those strange laughs. As if demons played on the other side. He didn't know what it meant, but anyone would take it as a bad omen

The truth was, that since the empire had reached their world, he only had felt that they were sent to a killing machine and only be used for victory based mass deaths. Proofs of this were the deaths that they were now being endured. Not even the battle against the titan beast had been so devastating in casualties, two hundred dead were nothing compared to the thousands that were lost at every moment.

On one hand, he was grateful that Marley did not exist anymore. They had the honor of being the first Ymirian regiment. The technology the Adeptus Mechanicus had brought was tremendously appreciated. And above all, now the titans were no longer a threat. But he could not help but think that they were now in a much greater danger.

It was somewhat ironic in fact. If the commissar heard him saying that, she would blow his head in the blink of an eye. Melith, that purple-eyed woman the Munitorium had sent and who now supervised the regiment. Of course, the chain of command was still under orders of Erwin Smith, but it could be clearly seen that even Smith could not order Melith at all, the rank of the Commissar could allow killing a superior officer who showed weakness. But he did not like her, she was not an Ymirian, she had not gone through everything he had seen. She smelled of politics, something he detested. He would rather have stayed with the PDF in Ymir.

A sound took him out of his thoughts. The sound of a body falling. From the windows it came, he saw how a girl in Ymir's uniform was thrown from ten floors. Her arms seemed to be injured, like the bite of a small titan. She could not use her ODM and rushed to the ground destroying her body like a balloon full of blood like the other body that had also been thrown.

"Gregor" Eren spoke to his second. "Go and investigate with half of our people. But do not enter the building. Have a sniper to cover you. "

He obeyed and took five Ymirians. All climbed to the roof of the building and nailed their hooks to use them as an anchor to descend. Trisha, the squad sniper stayed in another building, planted the supports of her long-lass and waited.

"Something moves inside." Gregor said. "They do not seem to be enemy soldiers. No civilians. They move in a disorderly manner and stagger from side to side. "

Suddenly he heard a scream coming from another window. Eren watched as another soldier from his regiment was approached by a window. This one, nevertheless, seemed to try desperately to leave, she aimed to shoot the hook, and she did, but could not move, because a group of beings stopped her.

They were not human, it was not even possible to classify them as that. There was only one word for those things: monsters.

Covered with dirt, bubbly wounds and numerous scars that were letting flow foul fluids. In their heads there were things like horns and they showed twisted smiles on their faces. They started to bite the girl. She screamed as she tried to redirect all the energy to the steel cable to escape. She kicked and struggled, desperate to get out of there. Then she noted Eren, her eyes full of tears seemed to want to communicate something, but before she could scream for help or relief, her skull exploded in a ruby rain. Another shot hit her back, direct to the battery of the ODM gear. It started to burn and after a few seconds it exploded like a grenade, taking with it several of those monsters.

"Gregor! Get away from the window! "Eren shouted, but the warning did not arrived on time. Another group of these beings caught his subordinate and dragged him inside the building. Only piercing screams were heard from inside. And then a silence that reflected a grim omen.

"Burn them!" Eren shouted again. "Burn it all! Ditra! Fill them with promethium! "

The woman who carried the flamethrower began to bathe the walls with burning promethium. She used her ODM equipment to move around the building and throw the fire through the windows. In few minutes, and after spending at least three cylinders of promethium, the ten-story building burned in flame. The monsters inside turned ash and the structure weakened.

"Let's get out of here. We already know what happened to the platoon 2. It's time to return. We will support others. "

They all fired their hooks and disappeared without hesitation.

[X]

Two bursts were seen in the distance. So powerful they could destroy dozens of houses without problems. In seconds, the void shield they were holding began to weaken, and a little more later, this fell.

Armin saw all this and without hesitation raised a hand that carried a flare gun. Dimo was incapacitated and the radio operator that took his place had died next to the vox communicator that had melted on his flesh and burned his internal organs.

The yellow smoke flew hundreds of meters into the air giving the signal that they had completed the mission. However, the work was not yet complete, they still had to wait for Colonel Smith to arrive with the rest of the regiment to end the defenses on the wall.

But the fall of the void shield had marked in his eyes and that of his companions a sign that victory was near. With renewed courage he raises his rifle and shot without hesitation. For the death of the emperor's enemies was now assured.

"victory is ours! Hang on just a little more! Fight, fight until your last breath! "

[X]

The Thunderbolts and Marauders descended on the walled curtain. Cluster and incendiary bombs plagued the wall reducing the enemy troops. They turned around giving another pass biasing what was left with the auto cannons and heavy bolters. Now that the void shield had failed, they had the free path.

Melith kept her spyglass and Smith returned the magnoculars to his case. Both were on a Salamander, around him there were more than two hundred chimeras waiting for their orders. Each one filled with a squadron of Ymir's imperial guards.

"It seems that they have succeeded, Smith." Melith said with a wry smile. "The value of the Ymirians is remarkable, I must say."

"Thanks." Erwin answered. "I must also thank Commander Holms for allowing us to move in his chimeras."

"Do not worry. After all, if they can't be used to transport personnel, they are useless. "

Erwin Smith raised his metal arm and gave the signal of advance, the multicomustible engines of the chimeras revived and moved. In minutes they reached the maximum speed. Inside, the chimeras transported the troops that would be the spearhead in this operation.

The void shields could have fallen, but the enemy was still inside. However, they could not simply bombard the city because there were resources there that had made the Munitorum decide that a total destruction of the hive city would be a too great loss.

And although there were no defenses, the servants of chaos were stubborn. A mobilization with valkyrias would be just as risky if they had anti-aircraft defenses.

The chimeras moved through the wasteland that surrounded the hive city from the north. The engines roared carrying their precious cargo safely to the walls. There was no artillery to stop them. Once close, the doors opened letting the occupants to leave.

Adamantium hooks were fired and steel cables were tensed and rolled directly until they reached the top of the walls.

It was like a tsunami that crashes in a wave breaker. Thousands of Ymirians ascended carrying with them the fire of their lasrifles. The heretics desperately tried to defend the position. But in minutes they were surpassed.

Melith got up with her own ODM gear. The victory over the wall was certain. However, the city had not been taken. There were reports of other regiments breaking down defenses in different places and more Plumelian troops leaving from different places. But the battle still was not over. Melith looked toward the palace of the planetary governor. Whatever was going through his mind would not matter anymore. The revenge of the emperor had come for his head.

Melith's personal vox communicator was activated with a call. If any of her officers were using a direct frequency with the commanders it probably meant that they had found something. Hearing information from those she had sent and recognizing their achievements would be good for morale.

But after receiving the transmission, after a few minutes she no longer moved. She just limited to say.

"Throne… help us."

[X]

Freudem walked down the huge corridor that connected to the hangar. His personal space vessel, _Just Ascension_ , an Endeavor-class light cruiser. Its 4600 meters advanced through the void at sublight speed towards a planet. They had just left the immaterium and the rites maintenance was being summarized to check that no entity of the warp had crept into the ship.

A few hours earlier, one of his astropaths had received a message. There was suspicion of chaos activity on a certain planet. And he had hurried to that place.

Right now he was heading to board his main ship. A well-equipped thunderhawk gunship with extra ceramite armor. Its heavy bolters and its destructive turbolaser cannon glittered. Not only that, the ship had a mini repulsor shield installed that allowed to deflect all kinds of attacks, although this was not as powerful as a void shield, it was still appreciated.

Naturally, his bodyguard had not left him for a second. She followed him without hesitation wherever she went. Even if he ordered her to die, she would not ask twice.

However, today, there was someone else accompanying them.

"Annie? Is something wrong?" The Inquisitor said as he stopped to see his new addition to his routine.

Annie Lionheart had stayed at the entrance to the hangar looking at the hundreds of people going from one place to another. The dozens of ships that were formed waiting for their exit and the imposing size of the place that covered hundreds of meters.

All this was new to her, new since she had been taken from that glass pillar. When she first saw the inquisitor, his first thought was to transform himself into a titan and escape. She would crush him in the process just to get out of that place.

But that idea had dissipated like smoke when the inquisitor put his attention on her. It was imposing, dark, powerful. She knew that no matter what she did, she would die without hesitation if she tried something. And the inquisitor knew it and therefore did not bother to do anything else.

When she heard what had happened to Marley, her first reaction was denial, not because of what had happened to the country, but rather because of her family. But when she had heard Marley had sent all the Eldians to die in the war against the empire, all traces of loyalty as a warrior had disappeared. She cursed Marley from the bottom of her heart and swore she would never be their puppet again.

But by the time she became aware of the situation, she really feared for her life. Now Paradis Island would condemn her to death and she had nowhere to go. It was there when this man - this inquisitor - made him the offer. "Work for me and you will find amnesty. Purge your sins with the blood of the enemies of humanity and there is redemption bearing the justice and honor of serving the sacred Ordo Hereticus. "

It had been three years since that day. At the beginning she was clumsy, to learn everything that the demagogues of the empire and the catechisms of the ecclesiarchy had been an exhausting and heavy process. Learning all those texts had made her dizzy more than once, even now she should continue studying more books of past events.

In combat she had passed without problems, she was more than trained for hand-to-hand combat. And in the handling of firearms, she managed to operate the lasrifle that had been issued to her remembering many times she had handled a rifle in training at Marley when she was little.

And yet, the inquisitor had told her she should learn from him, learn the art of research and to look more beyond the obvious. To find the missing piece in the puzzle and not leave any site without checking.

"I was just wondering, my lord ..." Annie said with the respect she had learned. "What is this world we're going to? What can we expect from this? "

Freudem turned to see her and said without further ado.

"Plumel. A world of three hive cities. Now take your gear and get ready to go down, it will be your first field mission, apart from those interrogations. We'll be out in two hours."

She obeyed. Then headed back to her locker. When she opened it she took her carapace armor and her Triplex Phal pattern lasrifle. Grenades, rations, extra power packs and so on. She also took a small metal box. When she opened it, she took one of the pills and put it in her mouth.

Finally she put on her ring again. The last thing she had left of her father.

[X]

Woah eleven thousand words. I must say that there were times when I did not know what to put and I had to re-read different military books to put together a scene like that. Although I feel that it is not enough, after all, you have to manage different scenarios and handle different characters. Sometimes I forgot that I had killed one and put it back a few paragraphs below, so I had to check again.

Finally we see these guys in a battle for the empire. You must remember that the Ministorium asked for six thousand soldiers per regiment, although I think I killed as many as a thousand here. I think it was less, I do not know. When you watch the anime and the deaths, you cannot help but laugh when the empire calls this "an afternoon".

If you consider it, there are few people in paradis for when they retake the wall Maria... But I guess there are enough to form some regiments.

I really want to start that fic with goblin Slayer killing gretchins, but I already have too much on my hands. I will try to update eternal war online, but I want to focus first on RE: Recreators.

See you…


End file.
